


Not all Family is related by blood

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Andrew's adopted by the Summers Family, F/M, He's also Bobby's grandson, Hellboy character showing up, M/M, Possessive Dean, Possible Andrew Wells/Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A rare slip up in Sunnydale may change the future for Buffy and others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

Chapter One  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy movie, BtVS or the Supernatural series.

 

Timeline: Pre BtVS, movie and series and Pre Supernatural series.

 

AU: Dawn is not the Key in this timeline

 

Chapter 1

 

A/N: In this chapter: Andrew will be about four, Buffy will be seven and Dawn will be two years old, not sure about Dean or Sam though and the Supernatural Timeline

 

Joyce sighed as she prepared Dawn and Buffy to meet their new brother, she loved them both and still had enough love for another child so she signed up for a foster parent program and Hank was, well, not happy about it but accepted her decision on the condition that they would take a boy in, they had enough girls and he was feeling a bit outnumbered. 

She was reading the file the agency had sent her; apparently his name was Andrew and his parents were found to be inadequate caregivers and she had no idea how anyone could do this to a child. ‘No picture?’ she thought, he was just a couple years older than Dawnie which meant he was only four years old and he wasn’t from LA, he was from a town up north called Sunnydale.

Joyce got the call from the agency and drove down to the office, she wanted to take the girls but Hank said it would be better for them to wait at home. 

As she drove into the parking lot she was a bit nervous, there wasn’t much about Andrew that she didn’t know personally; what if he was emotionally damaged from whatever his parents had done to him? What if he was dangerous? She walked into the tall glass building and the secretary took her into one of the waiting rooms and she saw the lady walk in and behind her was a small blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes.

The lady smiled and said, “Mrs Summers, how are you today?” 

“Oh, I’m fine Sandra,” Joyce said as she gestured towards the boy, “Is that Andrew?”

Sandra smiled, “Yes, this is Andrew Wells. Please forgive him as he’s very shy and he won’t talk often, until he gets to know you.” 

Joyce smiled at Andrew and got a shy answering smile back at her before he hid his face from her. He was so cute and he did look a bit like her and Hank, especially her, he could almost be Buffy’s youngish brother.

“Now,” Sandra said, “Andrew’s parents have another child whom they fought like dogs and cats to keep but they didn’t fight for Andrew.” 

“Why wouldn’t they want to keep Andrew?” Joyce said getting angry, “He’s a beautiful boy.”

Andrew watched the two ladies talking about his mommy and daddy, he wondered if he could go home but Sandra said that unless mommy and daddy started being good they couldn’t have him back.

Sandra shook her head and said, “It’s a wonder we were able to get Andrew out of that situation. That town, there’s something wrong with the whole town, it’s like there’s something nasty and evil in that town. We have had reports about child abuse but for some reason we can’t get any work done there, if it wasn’t for a concerned neighbour we would have missed what was happening in the house.”

Joyce reached out and picked up Andrew and sat him on her lap and said, “Thank god you were able to get Andrew from that town.”

“Yes,” Sandra nodded and looked at Joyce’s face as she looked at Andrew and knew Joyce had lost her heart to the little guy, not that she blamed her. 

“So Joyce,” Sandra said, “I assume you’ll take him in?” 

“You bet,” Joyce said as she put Andrew down, took his hand in hers and looked at his wide blue eyes and said, “Come on, you’ll be living with us for a while.” 

Andrew nodded and allowed the tall woman to lead him out of the big building, he looked at her hair and he smiled, he was sure he’d be back with his mommy and daddy soon. 

Joyce put Andrew in the car, buckled him up safely and she began to tell him about her girls and how they were looking forward to meeting him. She kept looking at him; he was so adorable and he really did look like he could be her son.

As they drove Joyce noticed that he was really quiet; he didn’t even say anything, he just looked around. She wondered how his parents mistreated him as he didn’t seem to have any bruises but she supposed it might not have been physical.

“Well Andrew,” Joyce said, “This is my home,” as they finally pulled into a massive drive way and she took him out of the car and led him out.

 

Hank walked out and looked at the small blonde boy next to his wife, he noticed the boy looking back at him with wide blue eyes. He walked slowly towards him, Joyce had told him the boy’s name, “Hi Andrew,” he said softly. 

Andrew simply looked at him and attempted to hide behind Joyce, who simply smiled and said, “He’s really shy, apparently.” 

“Oh,” Hank said as he tried to get another look at Andrew, who was still trying to hide behind Joyce. The kid was fairly cute and he almost looked like he could’ve been his and Joyce’s son, he sighed as they walked in.

Buffy ran up to Andrew and said, “Hi, I’m Buffy.” 

Andrew nodded while Dawn looked at him shyly too, Buffy looked at him and took his hand so he could go play with her and Dawn.

Hank looked at his daughter drag Andrew off and shook his head, Buffy was always a strong willed girl and she seemed to take a liking to Andrew already. He looked at Joyce and gave her a slight kiss and said, “He’s going to be staying here for how long?” 

Joyce told him what Sandra told him and he sighed, as he walked out he saw Buffy attempting to tell Andrew exactly why Malibu Barbie was better than ballerina Barbie. 

It’d be a couple of months before they heard anything from child services. Andrew was talking to both of them and Joyce was happy to see him bonding with Hank, she was getting dinner ready for them when Child’s service called.

She looked and saw it was Sandra’s home number and she smiled; Sandra had taken a special interest in Andrew as he was the only the child she could get out of Sunnydale’s bogged down children’s services.

“Yes Sandra,” Joyce said, “Is something up?”

“Kind of,” Sandra said softly, “Andrew’s family hasn’t made improvements and his father flat out told me that he didn’t want Andrew back.” 

Joyce’s eyes darkened, how couldn’t anyone want their child back? “So,” Joyce said, “Hank and I were talking and we would like to officially adopt Andrew.” 

Sandra’s smiled, she had a feeling that would happen when she told them that but she wanted to inform them that they came into contact with Andrew’s Grandfather, a Robert Singer; he owned a scrap yard and he wants to visit Andrew.

Joyce looked at Andrew, who was playing with Dawn and paled, she really didn’t want to have to lose Andrew now that they could legally adopt him.

Sandra said, “Joyce, I talked to Mr Singer and it seems he only wants to meet his grandson and be part of his life, not take custody of him.” 

“Okay,” Joyce said with a bit of relief, “When can we expect him in?”

“In the next couple of days,” Sandra said, “He seemed to be quite excited to find out he had a grandson.”

Joyce hung up and decided that she’d be strong and tell Hank what was going on, Hank looked concerned; they had already decided to adopt Andrew and make him a Summers in name, if not blood.”

“So,” Hank said, “We just have to prove to this Singer fellow that we’re good people?” 

“Yeah, Sandra thinks that he just wants to meet Andrew and get to know us,” Joyce said as she put out the plates out for dinner.

Hank frowned, he wanted to make sure that they made a good first impression on Mr Singer so he’d make sure that he was satisfied with them caring for and raising Andrew.

Joyce called them in for dinner and took Andrew to the side and let him know what was going on. 

“Grandpa?” Andrew said confused, “I don’t have a Grandpa; Mommy told us we didn’t have a Grandpa.”

“Well you do Andrew,” Joyce said, “And he wants to meet you and he’s going to visit us in a couple of days.”

Andrew looked at her, kind of excited and afraid; the Summers family was nice to him and it was starting to dawn on him that this is how families were supposed be like, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to meet his grandpa.

Joyce calmed him down and they sat down to eat dinner, truth was that they were both a little frazzled; Andrew was almost family and he could be taken from their home.

 

The week passed quickly and Andrew was busy playing with Dawn when he saw an old blue truck came down the road, Andrew stared at it as it stopped in front of the house.

 

Bobby was beyond happy; he had just gotten back from a hunt with John and his boys when he got home and saw a message on his answering machine. 

As he walked to it and pressed the play button. 

*Beep* “Hello Mr Singer, my name is Sandra Gates and I’m a Social Worker for family services in Las Angeles, this is regarding your grandson; Andrew Wells.” 

“Grandson!!?” Bobby spat out surprised; he hadn’t heard from his daughter in years ever since she had taken up with that cocky bastard Victor Wells. He quickly took down the number, the next day he called and found out what his daughter had done; she had relinquished all rights to his grandson because she didn’t want him and now Andrew was living with some family, who Ms Gates assured him, were good people. ‘Didn’t matter,’ Bobby thought, he had to go see his grandson and make sure. He called Ms Gates and told her that he’d make sure these people would take good care of his family.

He was driving down to the address that he was given by Mr Summers, when he had given them a call. As he drove up he saw a small blonde boy playing with a smaller, brown haired girl.

Andrew looked up at the man who got out of the truck and came towards him; the man looked at him and said, “You Andrew?”

Andrew nodded; the man smiled and said, “I guess I’m your grandpa.”

 

 

TBC

 

Poll Question: Should the Summers continue being Andrew’s new family or should he live with Bobby? And how do you think this will affect both series?

 

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

 

Chapter 2

 

Andrew looked up at the old man, who smiled at him and held his hand out to him and gestured towards him. 

Andrew screamed out, “Momma!!” 

Joyce heard Andrew’s scream, walked out and saw an older man looking at him bewildered, she ran up and said, “Hello, Mr Singer?” Bobby nodded she smiled and said, “He’s wary around strangers,” and picked him to calm him down.

“Guess I can understand,” Bobby said as Dawn looked at her big brother and the old man; he didn’t look like a bad man and walked over and tried to get his attention. Bobby looked down and saw the little brown haired girl smile at him, “Awww,” he said, “Aren’t you a cute lil girl.”

“That’s Dawn,” Joyce said, “Our other daughter is with my husband picking up things for dinner Mr Singer.”

“Please, just call me Bobby,” he replied as they went inside. He looked around and whistled; they were well off and that meant they could provide for Andrew. 

As Joyce sat Andrew down on the couch and put Dawn next to him Bobby’s attention was focused on Andrew; he looked a bit like his daughter, actually he had the same eyes as Karen’s, he smiled at him trying to get him to come over to him.

Joyce smiled and said, “It took him a full week to speak to me or Hank, mostly he just tries to hide.” 

Bobby smiled and began to talk to Joyce about how Andrew’s life was like and he hissed out in rage when he heard the name of the town where Andrew was born. He liked to think that he was a well learned hunter and he knew the rumours that other hunters told about the town. 

Andrew listened to Joyce talk about where his parents came from and his grandpa’s hiss of rage; he tried to hide his face.

Joyce gave a slight frown to Bobby, who just realized that he just scared his grandson. He winced at his mistake when the door opened and Hank walked in, his arms full, followed by Buffy, who closed the door 

Bobby and Hank looked at each other sizing each other up and Joyce quickly introduced them, Hank knew if Bobby wanted too he could claim Andrew and they wouldn’t see him again and Bobby simply wanted to make sure Hank was a good man and he’d raise Andrew well, his kind of life wouldn’t be good for a child this young; he wasn’t John Winchester, he couldn’t drag Andrew off on hunts.

Hank held out his hand to Bobby, who took it and shook it. Buffy looked at Bobby and shrugged, she didn’t know why mommy and daddy were so afraid of him taking Andrew away, it didn’t seem like he’d take Andrew away.

“Well,” Joyce said, “Let me get dinner ready and we’ll talk about Andrew’s future, after we put the kids to bed.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bobby said respectfully, he had a feeling that Joyce Summers wasn’t someone you pissed off, ever.

 

As they ate dinner Joyce sat Andrew next to Bobby in an effort to get to know the man better; she didn’t want Andrew not to know his family. Buffy wanted to sit next to him too but her mommy said that he was Andrew’s grandpa but Buffy didn’t understand; Andrew her little brother, now didn’t that mean the man was her grandpa too?

Bobby was impressed by Andrew’s manners, Karen would have been proud of him on how he acted. He was trying to get Andrew to talk about himself but Andrew just kept quiet and attempted to move closer to Joyce.

‘Damn it,’ Bobby thought, ‘Andrew’s really shy or maybe I put a vibe that made Andrew uncomfortable.’

Joyce noticed Andrew’s reluctance to get to know his grandpa and was determined to change that as she wanted Andrew to know his family, damn it. She didn’t exactly care about his parents and his other brother apparently but Bobby seemed to be a good man. 

After supper was finished Andrew was getting ready for bed, Joyce came in and sat next to him, “Andrew,” she said, “I want you to start talking to your grandfather, he just wants to get to know you.”

Andrew nodded and went to bed, sleeping soundly as Joyce left the room and saw Bobby looking at Andrew and sighing.

“Don’t worry,” Joyce said softly, “He’s like I said; really shy and I would like him to know his grandfather at least.”

Bobby nodded his thanks and said, “I know you and your husband are afraid that I’m going to try to take him but I’m not. For one thing; the life I lead it’s not the best for a child and I personally think he’d be better off here.

“Okay,” Joyce said, hope entering her voice, “But I want you to be part of Andrew’s life, maybe he could come and visit you when he starts to get to know you.” 

“Yeah, nothin wrong with that,” Bobby thought the scrap yard was actually safe from what he hunted and he looked up and said, “Just call if he’s coming.” 

Joyce smiled and nodded and showed Bobby the guest room, she went down and saw Hank sitting down and it looked like he was thinking. 

“Hey,” Joyce whispered to Hank, “I don’t think Bobby wants to take Andrew in, he said something about his life not being child friendly. I suggested that maybe Andrew could visit once in awhile. Don’t stay up to late.”

Hank smiled, that’d be alright and they could keep Andrew and officially make him a Summers and he’d have a grandfather, he smiled and followed his wife to bed.

 

The next day Andrew decided he would try to talk to his Grandpa, he heard the man downstairs and wanted to back away when Buffy stopped him and said, “I’ll come with you.”

Andrew said, “Thank you Buffy.” 

Buffy grinned, she wanted to know more about Grandpa Bobby too actually so she led Andrew into the kitchen where he was with Joyce having a cup of coffee when Andrew walked hesitantly towards him and sat next to him and said, “Hi Grandpa.” 

Bobby smiled and said, “Hi yourself kiddo,” and patted his hand, which caused Andrew to smile a bit at him.”

Joyce sighed with happiness and left the kitchen while Buffy began to ask Bobby about himself and Bobby told her an edited version of his life, he decided that there was no reason to scare her with tales of demons and other things that went bump in the night and he prayed that neither Andrew or Buffy would have to face them either.

Buffy smiled, Bobby was funny but she wanted to go out and play, so she dragged Andrew off too play with her.

Bobby looked at the two kids go and was again reminded just why he hunted, he looked at his cup of coffee and grumbled. He didn’t want to leave so soon but he knew he’d have to leave soon as he sat enjoying the coffee; Joyce knew how to make it the way he liked.

Hank walked in, he knew he’d have to talk to Bobby about this; as he sat down next to him, “Uhh, Bobby,” he said, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Bobby looked Hank in the eyes and said, “So, talk.” 

“Good,” Hank said, “As you may or may not know; you’re daughter gave up any parental rights to Andrew and we’ve decided to adopt him.”

“Okay,” Bobby said, “I wasn’t planning on contesting any adoption you guys were planning but I want his last name to be Singer.”

“Hmm,” Hank said, “How about Singer as his middle name?”

Bobby said, “Don’t care, as long as Singer’s in there somewhere. Still, I’d prefer it to be his last as he’s the only real family I got left, you understand what I’m saying?”

Hank was surprised that he got what Bobby was saying and nodded, “Okay, his name is going to be Andrew Singer but it’s his choice, when he grows up, to change it.”

Bobby’s smile was wide; there was another Singer in the world and Hank sighed; he was hoping for Andrew Summers but they were adopting him, he’d wanted to tell Andrew tomorrow. 

Joyce had heard everything and smiled, she actually didn’t mind Andrew Singer. She walked in and said, “Hank, we can live with Andrew Singer, right?”

“Yeah,” Hank sighed, “I guess but anyways; I wanted to ask about his mom. I mean Sandra didn’t have too much on her background and I wanted to know if there were medical problems in the family?”

“No,” Bobby said, “I guess she wouldn’t; Melody was always private about herself, even more so after Karen died. She was despondent and I couldn’t help her as I was in my own type of pain and didn’t notice the pain she was in and when a friend finally brought me out of my pain.”

Joyce felt horrible but she felt like Bobby was hiding something about how his wife died but she didn’t want to press, he didn’t seem dangerous. 

“Anyways,” Bobby continued, “When I finally found out about how Melody was doing but it was too late, she was gone and I was alone. I tried to look for her but there’s one thing I taught my daughter to do and that’s disappearing and, until I got the phone call, I didn’t even know I had a grandson but without a doubt I know his father is Victor Wells and he was a cocky bastard, always mouthing off, never gave anyone respect and I’m almost sure his poor momma had a heart attack with the shit he pulled off.”

They nodded and Bobby sighed, “But I would like to be part of Andrew’s life, even if it’s just for a couple of weeks in the summers.”

Joyce nodded and said, “You could come for Christmas, we’d be happy to have you here.”

Bobby nodded and said, “I’d appreciate that actually, be nice. Now, if you excuse me, I’m gonna go play with Andrew,” and walked outside and saw Andrew playing hide and seek with Buffy and watched Andrew hide.

The day wore on and Andrew was starting to talk with his grandpa more often and even allowed him to put him on his knee and told him about where he lived and how he might be able to visit later on, Andrew nodded and fell asleep and had to be carried in. 

Bobby also explained that he had to leave in the morning and he’d leave them with his contact information so they could call him when and if they needed to let him know about emergencies, they could.

 

TBC

 

Okay, so I’m going to have Bobby, like I may have mentioned, being a surrogate grandfather to Dawn and Buffy as well as Andrew and I should have Andrew’s first visit at his grandfather’s house soon. I might have Buffy come with him. Andrew will be staying with the Summers. 

Also, ideas for pairings would be appreciated, keep in mind I’m going to have Andrew in a slash relationship with Dean

So here’s the poll question: should I have the Winchesters meet them there or should I keep their interaction to a minimum?

 

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

 

Chapter 3

 

 

Andrew watched his grandpa leave, he was going to miss him but he told Andrew that he’d be coming up to visit him later.

Buffy liked Grandpa Bobby as he seemed nice; she grabbed Andrew so they could go play. 

Joyce followed them and said, “Andrew, before you disappear I want to talk to you.” 

Andrew looked up and walked towards her.

Joyce knew that he wasn’t old enough to understand yet but she’d try to tell him, “Andrew honey, we’re adopting you; that means you get to stay with us forever.” 

Buffy heard what they were saying and she understood a bit about what they were talking about, her mom had explained how Andrew’s parents weren’t nice and they had decided that they did not want him living with them but this meant Andrew was going to really be her little brother like she thought.

Andrew nodded and ran off to play with Buffy; Hank grinned and said, “He doesn’t understand, does he?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Joyce said, “He’s ours,” as they watched him play with Buffy, Hank nodded as they walked in to call Sandra about Andrew.

 

Sandra was busy reviewing some papers and she heard the phone ring, she picked it up and was happy to learn that Mr Singer wasn’t going to challenge the adoption, “Yes Joyce, I’ll be glad to start the paperwork for you,” and smiled, at least she could help one kid in Sunnydale.

 

Joyce said, “Hank, she’s going to rush the paperwork through for us so we can get legal custody of Andrew in a month.”

Hank smiled and said, “So, sending Andrew to Bobby’s place for the summer?” 

“It’s an idea,” Joyce said, “Bobby is his family too and we can’t keep them apart and he seems like a good man, I wouldn’t mind him spending some time with Andrew.” 

“What about the girls, do you think Buffy or Dawn would understand why Andrew goes to see Bobby and not them?”

Joyce gave Hank a kiss on the cheek and said, “We’ll cross that bridge when it happens, alright? And besides; I have the feeling that Bobby is lonely, he’s going to be happy.” 

Hank nodded and went out to watch his children play, he didn’t want Joyce to know that he felt a bit threatened by Bobby’s relationship to Andrew, he really wanted to be Andrew’s father but after talking to Bobby he didn’t feel as threatened but he was still a little threatened by Bobby.” 

Andrew looked up and saw his dad walk over and pick him up in a great hug, he didn’t mind getting hugged. He tried to return the hug but he couldn’t and Hank looked at Buffy and decided that no matter what he’d be there for his kids and pulled them into a hug or at least does his best to be there for them.

 

A month later, the papers for the Adoption came through and Andrew was sitting with and Dawn Buffy watching TV when Hank came in and gave his kids a hug and said, “Andrew, guess what?”

“What?” Andrew asked confused as Hank picked him up and hugged him tight.

Hank smiled, “You’re ours now Andrew, to keep,” as Joyce took him from Hank and gave him a hug.

Andrew didn’t quite understand what was going on; wasn’t he theirs already? But he liked hugs, as he got down Buffy gave him a hug and said, “Mommy told me they were making you my brother for real.”

He still didn’t quite understand but Buffy did sometimes make things easier for him to understand.

 

The months after Andrew got adopted quickly passed by and Joyce did her best to keep in contact with Bobby but found out that he had kept odd hours but he always answered back in a couple of hours.

Bobby listened to the message and smiled; it seemed Andrew actually wanted to visit him and he’d be happy to have him and Hank for a bit. He looked around the place and groaned, he had to clean the place up and hide the books about the supernatural, he didn’t want Andrew reading them or Hank to think he was nuts.

“Okay,” Bobby said, “So Andrew and Hank are leaving tomorrow?” And winced: from LA to Sioux Falls was damn near a week and that’s if they made a few stops as possible. Andrew was going to be one cranky four year old, “Okay Joyce, could ya put Andrew on the phone? I’d like to say good night to him.”

Andrew picked up the phone and said, “Hi Grandpa Bobby.” 

“Hey Andrew,” Bobby said, “Just wanted to say good night.”

“Alright Grandpa,” Andrew said, “Good night.” 

Bobby got Andrew to give the phone to Hank and did his best to tell him of a quicker way to his salvage yard and he told him to call him every night on the road or else they’d give him a damned heart attack by worrying, Hank nodded and said, “You need to talk to Joyce again?”

“Nah,” Bobby said, “Got to get the place clean for you and Andrew,” and hung up.

 

After Bobby got off the phone Joyce said, “Okay Andrew, you’re going to see your grandfather in a week so I want you to be on your best behaviour.” 

“Yes Momma,” Andrew said. 

Hank sighed, he wanted to drive Andrew there as he thought it’d be a good way for them to bond and Andrew might have fun on the trip, though it’d take almost a week to travel there by car.

Joyce knew that Hank was going to take Andrew by car but she wanted him and Andrew to bond, they were pretty close to each other already but this would be good, he could spend some time at Bobby’s and he’d see that Bobby just wanted to be Andrew’s grandfather not his dad.

Buffy looked up when Joyce said that Andrew was visiting Grandpa Bobby, she wanted to go with them.

“Oh, you can’t Buffy,” Joyce said as she hugged her, “You, Dawn and I are going to visit Grandma Maria.”

“Oh,” Buffy pouted a bit, she wanted to visit Grandpa Bobby but Grandma Maria was fun to visit too, ‘Hey,’ she thought, ‘Maybe I’d help bake some cookies for Andrew.’ 

Hank picked up Andrew and said, “We’re leaving tomorrow actually but it’s going to be a long trip, okay?” Andrew nodded and went to sleep; it was going to be an early morning. 

Andrew was still a bit unsure about seeing Grandpa Bobby but his mommy and daddy said he’d have fun with Grandpa Bobby and Daddy was coming with him so he wouldn’t be lonely. 

Joyce looked at Hank packing his and Andrew’s suitcases, she said, “We could send him by plane you know?”

Hank shook his head and said, “This’ll be a good way for us to bond but I wish I could take the girls.”

“No,” Joyce said, “My mom wanted to see the girls this summer and you know how she gets.” 

“Yeah,” Hank nodded as he finished his packing and went to sleep next to his wife, he was looking forwards to the trip with Andrew though he could only stay for a couple of days; he wanted this trip to bond with his son and maybe he thought that next time he could take the family somewhere, like camping. He reflected on his life and realized they almost did nothing together as a family, that had to change.

 

Andrew was shaken awake a couple of hours later, he looked up and saw Buffy standing in front of him smiling. She whispered, “I want to play with you before Daddy takes you on your trip.”

“Okay,” Andrew said as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, he followed Buffy who was playing with Mr Gordo. She smiled as he sat next to her and she hugged him tightly and handed him Mr Gordo.

“Mr Gordo said he wanted to come with you on your trip,” Buffy said as she put her favourite stuffed pig in his hands, “Take care of him.” 

Andrew nodded and held Mr Gordo to his chest, he was touched and gave her a hug and said, “Thank you Buffy.”

“Yeah, let’s get to go bed before Mommy and Daddy wake up,” Buffy said as they got back to their rooms.

 

A couple hours later Andrew was gently shaken awake by Hank, who whispered, “Time to get up kiddo.”

“Daddy?” Andrew mumbled as he got picked up and dressed, he yawned; he didn’t want to wake up yet. He felt Joyce’s kiss on his forehead as Hank carried him out to the car for the trip and he buckled in.

Hank said, “Joyce, I’ll call you when we stop for the night.”

Joyce nodded and ran out to the car to give Andrew another kiss and whispered, “Have fun and be good for daddy and Grandpa and,” she looked at Hank, “Be careful, okay? Don’t try to drive all night and day.”

“Alright mommy,” Andrew said as he yawned and went back to sleep in the car, it was too early for him to be awake.

Hank nodded and gave Joyce a kiss good bye and said, “I wish you were coming with me.” 

“Just go before it’s too late to go and you have to stay another day here,” Joyce laughed as she walked inside to get breakfast ready for the girls. 

Andrew slept soundly in his seat until they had left LA; he looked around, rubbed his eyes and said, “Where are we daddy?”

“About a couple hours out of LA,” Hank said, “Now we’re going for a long trip so will you be good for me Andrew?”

“Alright Daddy,” Andrew said as he yawned again and began to look around at the scenery, he clutched Mr Gordo and watched everything pass by. He was interested in what was going on outside, it was fun; he saw all sorts of animals and he just stared happily at the animals and rolling scenery and decided that he liked car rides on the highway.

 

Bobby meanwhile was busy cleaning the house; he wanted it child proof as well, he had to make sure that little hands couldn’t reach guns or knives and books that he knew weren’t child friendly. He also wanted to give him some presents and since he realized that Hank probably wouldn’t let him tattoo a runic sign of protection over Andrew’s chest but maybe a cross with engraved with symbols of protection, he didn’t know if the Summers were Christian but he supposed they wouldn’t mind.

As he finished putting his stuff away Bobby sighed; the house was going to be cleaned in time, he just hoped that Andrew wasn’t going to drive Hank nuts on the trip.

 

TBC 

 

Okay, how do you think Andrew’s first trip with Grandpa is going to go? And also I might change some of the Summers family history; like Hank and Joyce getting a divorce, they might go through some trouble when Buffy is called as the Slayer but they’ll stick together. 

Also when they move to Sunnydale Bobby will move there too and will take a hand in Buffy’s training and he’ll probably train Andrew as well, probably Xander too. 

Okay, so I have some ideas for Pairings for Buffy.

But I’d love to hear your ideas for Dawn and Andrew, I’ll admit that I have ideas of my own but I’d like to hear your suggestions.

Also I’m going to start going into the Buffy the Vampire slayer movie soon, any ideas how I should change it around to fit Andrew and Dawn’s presence?

Oh yeah, should I have Jesse survive the Harvest when I come to it?

 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 4

 

 

Hank looked over at Andrew who was fast asleep in his seat and he ruffled Andrew’s hair, the boy was so sweet natured; he wasn’t any problem on the trip, except those burgers that gave him the runs, that wasn’t too fun. 

But finally, after a week on the road, Hank was more than ready to get out and relax for awhile and stretch his legs. He wasn’t looking forward to the trip home. 

Bobby was waiting outside when he saw Hank’s car pull up, he was happy to see Andrew but he did kind of wish that the two girls came with him, ‘But maybe next time,’ he thought as he walked out to meet them when he saw Andrew sleeping close to Hank. 

“How was the trip down here?” Bobby asked as he looked at Andrew who was clutching a small stuffed pig.

“Great,” Hank said, “But he had the runs from some greasy burgers a couple of days ago.”

Bobby picked up Andrew and carried him inside while Hank came in carrying the suitcases, Hank looked around; the place looked fairly rustic.

Andrew woke up and muttered, “We here?” 

“Yeah,” Bobby said, “You’re here,” and put him down so he could look around. Bobby was glad that he removed all the bad stuff away, from him the way he was looking around and gave him a glass of holy water which Andrew drank down quickly. 

Andrew looked around happily at his grandpa’s house; it was big and there were books everywhere but they were a bit too far for him to reach, he looked around and walked back to his dad and grandfather.

Hank said, “You can look around later, it’s late,” Andrew nodded and Bobby led them to the room that they’d be staying in.

“Not tired,” Andrew yawned as Hank put his pyjamas on; which was true as he had spent most of the day asleep but as he complained a bit Hank put him in bed and he quickly fell asleep again. 

Bobby handed Hank a beer that he laced with holy water, he sighed; habits die hard but he couldn’t be too safe, especially with his grandson in the house but he supposed that being a hunter made him suspicious.

Hank said, “It tastes a bit watered down.” 

“Yeah, it’s an acquired taste,” Bobby said as he drank his beer down and looked at Hank, “So how long are you guys going to be here for?”

“Don’t know,” Hank said, “I was planning on staying for a couple of days and driving back, I wish I could stay for the whole couple of weeks but I got work and I can’t stay.”

Bobby nodded and Hank pulled an envelope that held Andrew’s ticket and gave it to him and said, “His plane leaves in three weeks.”

“Oh,” Bobby said as he looked at the ticket and nodded, he didn’t quite think it was right for a kid Andrew’s age going by himself but at least it wasn’t the bus. 

Hank went up to his room and fell asleep, it was a long trip and he didn’t have to sleep in a damned motel or hotel room, at least for a couple of days.

 

The next day, Andrew woke up earlier than his dad and began to wander around the house, he thought his grandpa was asleep too when he heard someone walking around, he saw his grandpa making something in a pot.

Bobby saw his grandson looking at him from outside the kitchen and waved him in and said, “You want some oatmeal?”

Andrew nodded and climbed onto a chair and ate the oatmeal his grandpa made while listening to his Grandpa telling him what they would be doing together while he was there visiting. 

“Here, go watch some television,” Bobby said as he heard Hank get up and come down the stairs. Hank rubbed Andrew’s hair and then he and Bobby started to talk about some stuff.

Andrew yawned; he didn’t want to listen to adults talk so he watched TV. 

The first day was alright but Andrew wished Buffy had come with them because he was bored; Grandpa Bobby had a puppy but it didn’t seem to want to play with him, no matter how often he tried to get the dog to play.

So he just watched TV and listened to his Grandfather and Daddy talk, he knew Daddy had to leave soon because he had work and he was going to miss him but he was only going to be here for another day, maybe there would be some other kids to play with. 

Later that night the phone rang and Bobby picked up and frowned when he heard John Winchester’s voice on the other side of the line; it seems that he was town and needed some help with a hunt. Bobby wanted to tell him to go to hell but he couldn’t do it but he didn’t want Andrew to be left alone and he had a problem telling John about him too as John never had a problem with taking his kids on a hunt.

Hank saw Bobby come out with a dark look on his face and looked worried; he wondered who was on the phone that put him in such a bad mood.

Bobby groaned as he sat down, he couldn’t just ask Hank to take Andrew when he left as Hank was going to leave in the morning and he did want Andrew to stay with him, he began to think that maybe he could convince John to leave the boys here with him and Andrew; John just did need some supplies and he’d only be here for a day or two.

“Is there something wrong?” Hank asked as Bobby sat thinking. 

“Nah. nothin’s wrong; just some old friends came calling, it’ll be fine,” Bobby said as he patted Andrew’s head.

“Okay,” Hank said not sure he believed the words coming out of Bobby’s mouth, the guy was worried about something but he knew he wouldn’t hurt Andrew. 

“Hey kiddo,” Bobby said to Andrew who was looking at some of the books just out of his reach, wondering how he could get to them when Bobby said, “My friend has some kids, one of them near your age.”

Andrew nodded and looked happy; there would be some kids he could play with. He yawned, ‘It was getting boring here though, Grandpa said they’d go around and explore the city and there were a lot of things there for me to do.’

 

The next day Hank left he gave his son a hug before he left and said that he’d be there for him when the plane landed.

Andrew was alone with his grandpa, who was preparing things. Andrew watched as he pulled out a gun and quickly did what he was told as guns scared him, always did. 

Bobby got the stuff that John told him that he needed as he wanted to keep Andrew’s time with John limited as possible, not that John wasn’t a good man, he was but he was obsessed with finding the creature that killed his wife. He understood the reasons but he never approved of how he went about it dragging his kids with him, neglectin their schooling. What kind of childhood was that for them, hell, Sammy was just about Buffy’s age and Dean was ten.

Andrew heard his grandfather curse out loud, he had no idea what the word was though; he heard daddy say that word when some car cut him off and daddy said it was a bad word.

Bobby came out and said, “Wait in your room until I say it’s alright, okay?”

Andrew nodded, something in Grandpa’s voice scared him and he ran into his room and waited. He heard a loud knock at the door, his Grandpa sounding angry and he waited, he heard his grandpa call him down.

He walked down the stairs and saw a couple of boys look back at him curiously, he walked towards them. Bobby said, “Andrew, this is Sammy and Dean; they’re the kids of a man who comes over to my house every now and then.”

“Hi,” Andrew said hesitantly as he looked at them, they knew his Grandpa so they couldn’t be bad kids, could they?

“Where are their mommy and daddy?” Andrew asked as he looked around. 

Dean was about to answer when Bobby gave him a look that said ‘be quiet about the hunting.’ Dean couldn’t understand it; if this kid was Bobby’s grandson why didn’t he want him knowing about hunting? It was so cool; his dad was like a superhero: he killed bad creatures and Bobby helped him but why didn’t Bobby want his grandson to know about hunting? 

“Hi,” Sam replied to Andrew and they began to talk. 

Bobby said, “Dean, I’m trusting you to not scare Andrew with stories your pa told you, okay?”

Dean nodded and sighed; this was going to be boring as he wanted to go hunting with his dad but he had to look after Sammy.

Andrew just looked at the two brothers, he tried to ask him some questions but it seemed Dean didn’t like him much but Sam was nice. As they talked Sam dragged him outside so they could play, Dean ran after them to look out for both of them and Bobby sighed; Dean had better keep his mouth shut about hunting.

‘Sam’s just like Buffy,’ Andrew thought, ‘Always pulling me somewhere to play,’ but at least he wanted to play not like Dean, who simply watched him play with Sam. 

Dean didn’t know what to make of Bobby’s grandson; he didn’t seem to be a bad kid but then again he looked kind of soft, like he got spoiled or way too many hugs. 

“So,” Dean said, “Where’d you come from?”

“Umm,” Andrew said as he tried to remember the name of his city, it was a big name and said, “LA, where’d you come from?”

Dean smirked, “Kansas but we move around a lot with our dad.”

Sam muttered, “I hate moving around like this. I can’t even make that many friends; I don’t even know what dad does for a living.”

“Where’s your mommy?” Andrew asked. 

“She died in a car accident,” Sam said, “When I was just a baby,” while Dean flinched at the question.

Dean looked at Andrew and said, “So where’s your parents?” 

Andrew said, “Daddy had to go back this morning and mommy and my sisters had to go visit their grandma.”

That answer puzzled Dean; didn’t Andrew have the same grandma as his sisters? He ran back in and asked Bobby about who told him what Andrew meant. 

“Oh,” Dean said, “They’re not his real family?” 

Bobby frowned and said, “Kid, they treat him as he IS family, his parents and I mean they are his real family; they care for him better than his,” and he made a face, “Real parents did.” 

Dean shook his head and muttered, “Don’t understand, dad says family is all you can count on.”

Bobby shook his head and said, “Not all family is blood related, Andrew’s proof of that as his adoptive family loves him. You shoulda seen his big sister drag him everywhere, they’re good people.”

“But,” Dean said, “He’s your grandson, why doesn’t he live with you?” He wanted to know because he wanted to try to figure it out.

“It’s my lifestyle; I’m a hunter,” Bobby said, “And Andrew deserves a normal life with a normal family and that’s something I couldn’t give him, though I might move out west to be closer to him. I want to see him more often.”

“Hey,” Dean said, “Dad takes me hunting and I’m fine.”

Bobby sighed, this was his big problem with John: Dean knew about the hunting and supernatural creatures, he loved hearing about them and Bobby could tell that he was going to be following in his dad’s footsteps but Sammy, as he looked out and saw Sammy and Andrew playing, Sammy had no idea what his dad did and he had a feeling that this was going to lead to trouble with the two of them.

Dean just sighed, Bobby looked thoughtful, he wanted to read some of Bobby’s books but it looked like Bobby hid all his demon and monster books.

“If you’re looking for the books; they’re being hidden while Andrew’s here,” Bobby said. 

“Crap,” Dean muttered and he walked out to see what Andrew and Sam where up to, he looked out and saw that they were just playing so he decided that he’d have to keep an eye on them both. 

Sam waved Dean over and tried to get him to play with them but Dean wasn’t interested really; after all he was ten and they were still little kids, especially Andrew as he was smaller than both of them but maybe he’d give him a chance.

Andrew was getting thirsty and he ran in to get some water when he saw an old car drive in, he stared at it curiously wondering who was visiting when Dean ran up and yelled, “Dad!!!”

John came out and saw his boys and reminded himself why he was hunting again instead of having a normal life with them, when he saw the smaller blonde boy and waved at him and said, “Could you get your grandpa out here?”

Andrew nodded and ran in and told Bobby, who quickly told him to get back in his room so he could talk to his friend, “Yes Grandpa,” Andrew said as he ran into his room.

 

John came in and said, “So that’s the little guy, he’s a cute little guy.” 

“Yeah,” Bobby said, “So did you get the creature you’re looking for?”

“Yep but I wasn’t able to save one of the victims,” he said angrily. 

‘That was regrettable,’ Bobby sighed as he took the equipment John borrowed from him and put it away, ‘It wasn’t a good way for anyone to go,’ he looked back as John hugged his children. He was a good father he supposed, he just wished that John would take better care of those two boys rather than leaving them alone in motels all the time.

John looked at Bobby and said, “You mind if I stay here for a bit? The Impala needs some work done on it.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Bobby said, “But remember: Nothing about hunting or demons monsters in front of Andrew. I’d like to shield him from this life as much as I could.” 

John nodded and went out to work on the car, Dean ran out after him and Bobby sighed as Sam asked if he could play with Andrew some more. “Yeah,” Bobby said, “Go play with him.” 

Sam ran upstairs to drag Andrew out to play with him.

 

TBC 

 

Poll question: Will Dean and John keep their promise not to tell Andrew about hunting? 

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 5

 

The Winchesters ended up staying for a couple of days only for Sam and Andrew to grow closer as friends and Dean to keep a eye on both of them to make sure they were safe. Andrew was afraid that Dean didn’t like him very much but Dean liked him fine, it was just that he couldn’t get how Bobby let strangers raise his grandson.

John found himself liking the little guy as he kind of reminded him of Dean when he was his age with his curiosity.

Andrew was in bed sleeping soundly trying curl up to Mr Gordo as Sam wore him out; he supposed that Sam was just happy to have someone to play with, other than his brother. As he curled under the covers he was suddenly shaken awake by Sam. 

He looked at Sam who said, “I was lonely; dad and Dean are sleeping and I couldn’t sleep because dad snores, so does Dean.” 

“Oh,” Andrew said, “You wanna stay in my room? I don’t think I snore, at least Buffy says I don’t and we share a room.”

Sam nodded and went to sleep on the floor while Andrew gave him a blanket and a pillow and went back to sleep. Sam wanted to make friends with Andrew because it would be nice to keep a friend for once and since dad came to visit Bobby often he could probably see Andrew if he was here.

The next morning Andrew woke up and saw Sam still sleeping, he tiptoed out so he wouldn’t wake him up and walked downstairs and saw his grandfather sitting down and eating something. 

Bobby looked up and waved him over and said, “You want to go see a movie today? John’s taking his boys somewhere so I thought we could go.” 

Andrew nodded though he didn’t really have an idea what movie they could go too as Daddy and Mommy usually just rented movies, he had a feeling they didn’t like going out too often. 

“Yeah, we’ll see if there’s a kiddie movie,” Bobby said, “Better than staying in all day now, I’ll get breakfast ready for you.”

As Bobby began to cook breakfast Sam snuck past Andrew and walked to where his dad and brother were sleeping, Bobby looked up and said, “Sammy it’s alright; your pa and brother are still asleep.”

Sam sighed with relief as Bobby sat him down next to Andrew so they could both eat.

Bobby sighed and again he wished that John would do the right thing and find some family to take care of Sam and Dean so they could have a somewhat normal life, god knows hunting wasn’t for everyone and it seemed like John’s quest for vengeance was going to consume his children. 

Andrew noticed his grandpa’s eyes looked sad again and he wondered what was he sad about, was it about grandma? He remembered Grandpa saying that Grandma died. He walked over and gave Bobby a hug which he hoped would make Grandpa happy again. 

Bobby looked down at Andrew and smiled, he was just like Karen; always looking to cheer up a bad situation. He returned the hug while Sam looked on with just a bit of jealously; he wanted a relationship like that with his dad.

Sam said, “So what are you going to do today Andrew?”

“Grandpa’s taking me to a movie,” Andrew said as he ate the sausage and pancakes his grandfather made, he looked at Sam and asked, “What are you and Dean going to do?” 

Sam shrugged but knew it would be with his dad who said they were going to be going as soon as the car was fixed, he wondered how the car kept getting damaged. He said, “I probably won’t be here when you come home.”

Andrew looked a bit upset; Sam was his first friend, outside Buffy and Dawn, he wanted to stay being Sam’s friend.

Bobby said, “How about this Sammy; you can write letters for me and I’ll send them to him and that way if you two want to keep in contact and his parents can write back until he learns his letters.”

Sam nodded; that’d be incredible if they could make it work, he’d love to be able to keep in contact with Andrew, not that he wanted to hurt Dean or his father, he just needed someone to talk to who wasn’t part of his family.

“Okay,” Bobby said, “You can send me the letters and I’ll forward them to Andrew and if you want to receive letters I’ll set up a post box for you.”

“Yeah,” Sam said excitedly; he would love to have someone to talk too even if it was by mail, he’d have a friend he could confide in.

As they ate, Bobby heard movements coming from the other room and he could tell Dean and John were up as Dean rushed out and sighed with relief as he saw Sam sitting down with Andrew. He looked at Andrew and looked at him, still curious on how he could see strangers as his family.

Dean sat between them and said, “So you heading back west in a couple of weeks?”

Andrew said, “Don’t know; Daddy gave Grandpa Bobby a ticket for me so I can go back.” 

“Oh,” Dean thought back to the strangers pretending to be his family, he didn’t agree with that; if and when he had children he’d never have strangers raise them. 

“So,” Dean said, “Tell me about your family?” 

Andrew smiled and said, “I have two sisters: Dawn and Buffy; Dawn’s smaller than me and Buffy’s taller than me.”

“No, I meant your other family,” Dean pressed, “I mean you gotta think about them sometimes?” 

“Not really, I don’t remember being happy there. I’m happier with my new family,” Andrew said, confused on why Dean was asking about his before parents.

John understood what Dean was getting at and in his own way he agreed with him; family should raise family. Bobby should take Andrew in but as he thought about it he still agreed with Dean but he had no right to tell others how to raise their children. 

Dean was starting to get Andrew upset when John said, “Enough Dean, if Andrew says they’re his family, they’re his family.” 

Dean nodded but he’d be thinking about this for awhile. 

Bobby gave John a grateful look and said, “Andrew get dressed and get ready, I’ll take you to town in a bit. I got some things to talk to John about.”

John said, “Sam, Dean; get ready to leave, we’re going to be leaving in a couple of minutes,” he looked at Sam, “If you want to say good bye to Andrew do it now.” 

“Yes dad,” Sam said as he ran upstairs and knocked on the door and opened it and saw Andrew getting dressed, Sam walked over and said, “We’re going in a couple of minutes so,” as Sam looked around he gave Andrew a big hug and quickly ran out before Dean called him a girl for giving hugs.

Andrew returned the hug and wondered if he and Sam would be able to be friends, after all they lived so far apart and from what Sam told him; his daddy always moved them around. 

As they left Bobby patted Andrew on the back and said, “Don’t worry, they always end up here every now and then because they always show up here if his dad needs help with something.” 

“What does his dad need help from you?” Andrew asked curiously, “What does he do for work? My Daddy is…” as he struggled with the word that Hank had taught him, “A lawyer,” he didn’t say the name right but Bobby got what he was saying.

“Oh, John? He’s a freelance worker: he goes to towns and helps people out with problems, he’s a professional exterminator,” Bobby said and thought, ‘It wasn’t a lie; John WAS an exterminator so in a way I’m not lying.’

Bobby took Andrew’s hand and took him out to the truck and they went to town, Bobby kept Andrew busy so he wouldn’t miss Sam or feel bored, he frowned as Andrew was getting more and more interested in the books out of his reach and he swore he’d had to keep him from crawling up to the books. After a bit he decided that he’d find a book that wouldn’t scare Andrew or reveal too much about hunting or anything demonic.

Andrew was sitting down watching TV when Bobby gave him a book that he said had fairytales that he’d like in it. Andrew tried to read the book but there were way too many big words for him to understand in it so Bobby would read to him before he went to sleep.

 

The weeks passed too quickly for Bobby’s taste and it was soon time for Andrew to go home, the night before he put Andrew on his knee and said, “I got a present for you,” as he gave Andrew a box.

Andrew opened the box and saw a golden cross on it, he held it closer and looked at his grandfather, Bobby said, “Your grandma got that cross from her dad, she’d want you to have it.” 

“It feels warm Grandpa,” Andrew said as he held it in his palm. 

“Hmm, must be the heat,” Bobby said and thought to himself, ‘It’s most likely the enchantments that a friend of mine placed on it; the little cross was probably fairly protective now as one of the enchantments was a cleansing aura that would actively remove the taint of that stupid town and a couple of enchantments to keep demons away any types.’

Andrew said, “Do you think Grandma would’ve liked me?”

“You kidding?” Bobby said, “If she had found out what yer momma had done to you, she would’ve have gone to tan her hide and would’ve taken you and your brother in.”

Andrew nodded and cuddled against Bobby and fell asleep, Bobby knew that he had better put his grandson to bed but right now he didn’t feel like moving right now, he almost wished out loud that he could keep Andrew this small and innocent forever but he’d settle for making sure Andrew kept his innocence with him.

Bobby picked Andrew up and placed him in bed and made sure Andrew was packed; he looked at the gifts he had bought for him and the ones he got for Buffy and Dawn as he didn’t want them to feel left out. He knew John didn’t quite get why he was letting strangers raise Andrew and if the Summers weren’t right for Andrew he would’ve taken him in no matter what but the Summers were good for him.

 

Andrew was woken up by Bobby and taken out to the truck, Bobby said, “It’s time for you to go, your plane leaves in a couple of hours but I want to make sure we have enough time for you to get on the plane.”

“Alright grandpa,” Andrew said as he rubbed his eyes and got picked up by his grandpa and put in the truck.

Bobby was fast as he didn’t like being late for anything, especially for airplanes; they never seemed to wait for people and Andrew might get upset by being rushed. 

Andrew didn’t want to leave so early but he was happy that he could go and see his Mommy and Daddy again and Grandpa Bobby could come up for Christmas and he’d see him then. Bobby gave him a hug and he boarded the plane, he was kind of excited about a plane trip. 

As the plane lifted up Andrew tried to pick out his Grandpa’s place from the air but couldn’t. The trip lasted a couple of hours and Andrew was led out where Joyce grabbed him in a hug and said, “I missed you Andrew.”

 

TBC 

 

Okay I might keep the pairings open for Buffy, still unsure about who I will pair her with it might and thanks for your ideas about Andrew I’ll take them all in stride and also should Andrew somehow keep in contact with Sam and Dean? And I will be having Bobby moving closer to his family, especially when he finds out about them moving back in Sunnydale. Also up next is Buffy’s and Andrew’s experiences with Merrick and the Buffy movie, any ideas how that should go? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters and I don’t own the Buffy movie.

 

Chapter 6

 

A/N: In this part of the Story Andrew is fourteen and Buffy is sixteen and Dawn around 12

 

The years passed by for Andrew and his family; he was surprised that Bobby had kept his promise about having Sam keep in touch with him, it wasn’t often but Sam, with help from his dad, would write letters until he was able to better write letters to him while Andrew had to have his mom write for him until he learned his letters and even though Bobby did pay enough visits to the Summers to make sure everything was alright but he would often call first. Buffy and Andrew would visit him every summer, Buffy insisted because Andrew was her little brother. 

Bobby however was doing his best to make sure his adopted family didn’t find out about the supernatural or hunting. He managed to convince the grandkids that he just liked mythology and, thankfully, most of the hunters he knew didn’t come calling anymore, unless they called first, though he didn’t see too much of the Winchesters anymore, not after the crap John pulled on him though he always got letters from Sam.

 

As Andrew was sleeping, “Come on turbo geek, it’s time for school,” Buffy screamed as she shook her little brother awake.

Andrew woke up shaking his head and said, “I had the weirdest dream,” as he began to put his clothes on.

“Ooh?” Buffy said as she got dressed, she was still a bit annoyed at the fact that she had to share her room with her brother, ‘I mean, how creepy was that?’ she thought. 

“No, it was when I first went to Grandpa’s place,” Andrew said as got his clothes on. 

“I like Grandpa Bobby,” Buffy said, “He’s funny,” but suddenly said, “Okay Andrew, when we get too School you remember what to do, right?”

“Yes,” Andrew said, “We don’t hang out in public and I don’t reveal any details of what you look like in the morning.”

Buffy gave him a hug and smiled, she loved her little brother and she just wished that she could hang out with him but the public opinion in the school was that he was a social outcast and she knew he could be cool, he just didn’t care about public opinion. 

Andrew smiled as he returned the hug and said, “You going to go shopping after school again?”

“Of course, you need something?” Buffy asked as they walked downstairs. 

“No,” Andrew shook his head, “I just want you to mail a letter for me on your way home.” 

Buffy said, “Another letter for Grandpa Bobby,” and took the letter with a smile and rubbed his head and they ran downstairs. Andrew ran to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for them as Joyce really didn’t have the time anymore with her job at the gallery, her boss, as Dawn said was a jerk though Buffy had much worse words to say about the man.

Andrew was quickly cooking up some pancakes and sausages, he learned from Grandpa Bobby how to cook good breakfasts. 

“Oh god,” Buffy groaned, “Animal fat again? Doesn’t Grandpa know any recipes without meat?” 

“I asked him about that last summer,” Andrew said, “And he said that life’s too short without some small joys in it.”

Dawn simply said, “Alright, Grandpa’s pancakes.” 

“Yeah, they’re easy and quick to make,” Andrew said happily.

Buffy made a bit of face but sighed, it was good; she’d just have to find a way to introduce Grandpa to low fat cooking.

As they ate breakfast Buffy looked at Andrew and said softly, “You talked about dreams, remember?” Andrew nodded and Buffy continued, she whispered, “I’ve been having some REALLY weird dreams lately.”

“About what?” Andrew asked curious, he always assumed her dreams were about that big dumb monkey she was talking about.

“It’s weird: I’m a princess like centuries ago,” Buffy said, “And a man is talking to me, I don’t understand what he’s saying but it sounds like its important.” 

“Wow,” Andrew said as he shook his head, “That’s kind of deep, maybe you should write it down in a journal if it happens again.”

She nodded and said, “Well, I’ve had my fill of animal fat for the day.” 

Andrew nodded and looked at the dishes and thought, ‘I’ll do them later,’ as they ran out the door to catch the bus to Hemery High. Buffy jumped into her boyfriend’s car which pulled up behind them.

He looked at Andrew and said, “You want a ride with us?”

“No,” Andrew said, he really didn’t like Buffy’s friend as he was always mean to him and Dawn when Buffy wasn’t looking and he wished that something not deadly but really annoying happened to his car; like that scene in Back to the Future with the horse manure. 

Dawn said, “I’ll ride with you Chad,” she didn’t like him any better but at least he was better than Buffy’s ex boyfriend.

Buffy saw Andrew get on the bus and wondered why he wouldn’t get in the car with Chad but it was his hang up.

As they drove through the streets Chad was telling Buffy about the big basketball game that was going to come up and how good the cheerleader suit looked on her. 

However Buffy’s mind was on her dream as it was starting to worry her, what did it mean? And why did it feel like she knew the man? She didn’t want scare Andrew but she also dreamed of her death or was it someone else’s? 

Dawn got off at her school and said, “Bye Buffy, I’ll see you tonight.” 

Chad shook his head, why did a babe like Buffy have to have lamest relatives, if he wasn’t trying to get into her pants he’d have beaten the shit out of Andrew already.’

“So Buffy,” Chad said, “Do you want to catch a movie or something?”

“Not tonight, I have to have to spend some time with my friends tonight,” as she left the car Chad simply looked dark, she never made time for him and he was her boyfriend.

 

After school, Buffy went to the mall to relax; she decided to buy some clothes for herself and dropped the letter off for Grandpa Bobby. As she and her friends walked around they looked at the cute clothes and gasped.

They also decided to catch a movie that one of them wanted to see, Buffy liked it but there was a couple of really rude guys ruining it, she looked at them and tried to get them to be a bit more pleasant but it wasn’t working.

 

After the movie Buffy to trying to put the dreams behind her as they went to a restaurant to eat when those same guys from the movie kept trying to put the moves on her, well at least one of them did the other one called her and her friends names so she got pissed off and her friends gave them a withering glare which caused them to laugh even further. 

They walked out and one of her friends, in an attempt to forget the two slobs, said, “Oh yeah, Buffy, what did you get on your English test?”

“Oh, A plus, Andrew helped me study for it,” Buffy said happily. 

Another one said, “Oh yeah, I knew having a little geek for a brother could come in handy,” and they all giggled a bit, except for Buffy. She hated it when people picked on her little brother or sister, not that anyone would dare touch one of the most popular girls in school brother or sister.

As they walked towards to the elevator the group of girls was stopped by a older man, who looked at her with such intensity that it scared her; it reminded her of the man in her dreams who always tried to tell her some important thing, she shook her head and said in a tone, “Rude much?”

The man shook his head and said, “You must be prepared.”

One of her friends got in his way and said, “For what? And, by the way, who wears that kind of suit in LA?”

He shook his head and walked off, Buffy was getting royally freaked; this was just like her dream, ‘This couldn’t be real?’ she looked at the others and said, “Let’s go to practice.”

“Yeah,” they said as one and walked to the bus station; they had to practice their routines and they headed back to Hemery High school.

Buffy’s fear was starting to leave her and she was beginning to put the dream aside as she preformed the actions, one of the other girls remarked on how she was getting to be more graceful and agile.

“Yeah,” Buffy replied quietly, “Must be all the vitamins I’m taking,” as she walked into the locker room to put on her clothes, she just wanted to get home, relax with her brother and sister and forget what had happened when she felt something behind her, she looked back at saw the same man.

“Oh god, you do know the meaning of privacy so why don’t you get out of here before I call someone!!?” Buffy screamed. 

The man said, “You have been chosen.”

“God, chosen to do what?” Buffy said, getting a little fed up and scared.” 

He said, “To stop the vampires and demons, to stand against the darkness.”

“What?” Buffy exclaimed, “Let me guess; does Elvis talk to you too?” And turned to leave the room.

“You can’t ignore your destiny Miss Summers,” the man said, “You have no choice in the matter.”

Buffy glared at him and said, “No, I have a choice,” and was about to walk.

“Maybe I was wrong about you,” the man said as he pulled a dagger out and threw it at her; she turned around and caught it.

“You threw a knife at me!!?” Buffy screamed in fear and rage, “Why did you do that!?”

“My name is Merrick and I am to train and guide you so you can fight the vampires; you are the Slayer. I threw the knife to prove my point to you: only a Slayer could have caught it like that.”

Buffy shook her head and ran out and was grateful that Chad’s car was there, she said, “Please Chad, could you take me home?”

Chad grinned as he pulled her into his car and drove her home, Buffy was beyond scared. As the car sped away from the school she looked behind and saw the man looking at her and shuddered. 

The car ride was short thankfully and Buffy ran inside after thanking Chad gratefully.

Andrew was busy with his homework when Buffy came in, she looked afraid and unhappy. She walked up to her room and he ran upstairs to try to calm her down. 

“Buffy, what happened?” he asked as he sat on her bed. 

“I really don’t want to tell you because then you’ll tell mom and mom will freak and overreact,” Buffy said as she tried to forget the day. 

“Come on, you know I haven’t told anyone your secrets,” Andrew said as he gave her a hug. 

“Alright but don’t freak,” Buffy said and told him what happened at school and the mall, 

Andrew was horrified, “He threw a freaking knife?”

He shook his head and thought, ‘Slayer? That sounded familiar,’ as he tried to think of where he could have heard that before. It was at Grandpa Bobby’s place; he remembered his grandfather always had books of folklore, he tried to ask him about why he had so many books on the subject and Grandpa told him that he had a fascination with cultural tales. 

“Hey Buffy,” Andrew said, “I’m gonna call Grandpa, you know with all those old books he might have something about Slayers or whatever that nutjob, who threw the knife at my sister, thought you were.”

 

Bobby was getting ready to go out when one of the phones rang and he grabbed it and knew it was either Andrew or his sisters; they’re the only ones who had this number. He picked it up and said, “Singer’s Salvage.”

“Hi Grandpa,” Andrew, “I hope you have some time to talk?” 

“You know I got time for you,” Bobby said, “Now what’s up?”

“Grandpa,” Andrew said, “Do you know anything about something called a Slayer?”

 

Bobby nearly dropped the phone in shock.

 

TBC 

 

I hope I got the basis of the movie it’s been a while since I’ve seen it. Here’s the poll question: I remember Buffy had a boyfriend in the movie, I think his name was Pike, should they get together for this part of the story? Also a question: how old was Buffy in the movie when she was called as a slayer? I’ve heard some conflicting stories so just tell me if I got Buffy and Dawn’s age right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

 

Chapter 7

 

“Tell me everything?” Bobby said to his grandson. 

Andrew winced at Grandpa’s voice and told him everything. Bobby growled; ‘He threw a knife at his granddaughter just to prove she was the Slayer? Weren’t there any better goddamned tests than that? What if she couldn’t catch? Would he have shrugged and moved on to some other poor girl?’

“Okay Andrew, I’m coming up there,” Bobby said, “Tell your momma when she gets home that I’m going to be on the first available plane.”

He grabbed every bit of lore he could find on the Slayer, most hunters had heard the legend of the Slayer and almost all of them considered them legends told by demons or the other things they hunted but Bobby always figured that there might be something to the legend. After all the Slayer was mentioned in just about every culture but even then it was usually just a couple of paragraphs of a legend.

 

Andrew put the phone down and he said, “Buffy, Grandpa’s coming up here and I think he’s going to be here tonight.”

Buffy sighed with relief, she always felt better when he was here and maybe he could help with the crazy guy.

“Come on,” Andrew said, “I got some money from mom she and dad wouldn’t be home in time for dinner, so I thought pizza?”

“Yes,” Buffy groaned in relief, “Anything to help me forget today.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “If Grandpa Bobby can make it tonight we’ll wait for him.” 

Buffy nodded and said, “I’m going to sleep,” Andrew nodded and she fell asleep, she began to dream again; it was odd, this time it didn’t look like it was so far in past. As she watched she saw a man who she knew was her teacher, guide and friend; he was held up against the ceiling by a man who had yellow eyes and he set her teacher on fire and he looked at her with his hideous yellow eyes and grinned.

She woke up in a cold sweat and moaned, “What the hell was THAT?” It was getting freaky and not in a good way, she just wanted her life to be normal, she wanted to have family outings. She got up and walked out and saw Andrew and Dawn watching TV. 

Andrew looked up and said, “Are you alright Buffy?”

“Yeah,” she lied; she didn’t want her brother to be even more worried than he already was. She sat down next to him and Dawn and asked, “What are you guys watching?”

Dawn said, “The news, it looks like more people are disappearing.”

“People are disappearing?” Buffy asked surprised, “Where?”

“Mostly the homeless in the north,” Andrew said, “But some students from Hemery have disappeared too.”

Buffy sighed, she had heard about them but she really hadn’t cared because they weren’t her immediate family or friends. She looked at Andrew and Dawn and wondered what she would’ve done if it was them who disappeared?

Andrew smiled brightly to attempt to calm her down and it was kind of doing it but she was still worried, Buffy said, “So, pizza?” 

“Not yet, I tried to call Grandpa Bobby but I think he’s already on his way,” Andrew said, “And depending how fast he gets here we can wait.” 

“Yeah,” Dawn said, “It’s kind of cool that Grandpa Bobby is coming here all of a sudden,” and gasped, “Did we tell mom and dad?”

“Yeah,” Andrew nodded, “I called Dad’s cell so they know and besides, they never minded Grandpa, do they?”

“Nope,” Buffy said, “Mom likes him a lot, it’s just Dad that feels threatened by him sometimes,” and she walked into the kitchen to look for something to eat. 

Andrew sighed as he tried to remember what he had read about this Slayer thing in Grandpa’s books but it wasn’t much, he wanted to be more helpful. As he was watching TV he heard a knock on the door and opened it up warily and sighed, it was Grandpa. 

Bobby pulled his grandson into a crushing hug and said, “It’s good to see you kiddo,” he walked in and saw Buffy walking out of the kitchen, he smiled and waved. 

She nearly screamed with joy, ran out and hugged him and let go when he coughed and said, “When did you get so damned strong?”

Buffy shrugged and said, “Sorry Grandpa, I guess I don’t know my own strength,” and sat down a bit regretful.

“Don’t feel bad,” Bobby said as he sat down. “So, some ass threw a damned knife at you?” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said and told him the whole story about meeting Merrick and him telling her that it’s her destiny to fight evil and no one else’s but the Slayer’s duty. 

Bobby frowned; he could mention some hunters who would have things to say about shouldering one kid with the responsibility with fighting demons and monsters with almost no support, hell, if he could find this Merrick he would show him what happens when you threaten family. 

Andrew said, “Grandpa, you got here pretty quick; what did you do take an express plane?”

“Yeah, it had sounded like you kids need help,” Bobby said and snapped his fingers and brought out several letters addressed for him and said, “Sammy sent these for you.”

“Oh,” Andrew said as he took the letters and began to read them, he loved to hear from Sam though the letters were a bit infrequent now but he could tell that Sam’s dad was still moving them around and he was getting annoyed at his father and brother. 

As he read the latest letter; Sam was talking about his school, it seemed John finally settled down for them to go to school, he read he was trying to be a Mathlete? Andrew thought that was cool, he knew Sam was pretty smart and he just hoped he’d work things out with his family. He knew they had their problems and for some reason it was just getting worse with them.

Bobby smiled, he could tell that Andrew was concerned about Sam, he still wondered how they could be friends like this as they only met each other a couple of times and both visits were pretty short. As Andrew looked at the letters he was opening a picture came out of one and he realized that it was one of Sam and Dean.

Buffy saw Andrew hold up the picture and said, “Oh god, who’s the guy in the jean jacket?”

“I think its Dean,” Andrew said, “No, I’m sure it’s Dean, the other one is Sam because he always has long hair.”

“Andrew,” Buffy said, “I’m very disappointed that you kept major hotties from me, your loving sister,” and laughed good naturedly.

“Please, I don’t even know where they are half the time, Grandpa has to forward the letters to me,” Andrew said, “Also I’m not sure how well you and Dean would get along.” 

Buffy said, “Don’t worry, I just said he was cute, not that he was my type,” and laughed again. 

Bobby shook his head and said, “Buffy, Andrew; tell me more about what this Merrick said to you?” 

“Okay: he said that I’m the Slayer and I have to fight alone against the darkness, the demons and vampires,” Buffy said, “Personally, I thought he was nuts.” 

“Does he know where we live?” Andrew asked, a bit worried that a knife throwing loony might know where they live.

Dawn sighed and said, “I’m hungry, can we get pizza now?”

Bobby nodded and said, “Yeah, I left in a hurry so I’m getting a mite hungry myself.”

“Okay,” Buffy said, “Gonna order the pizza now,” as she grabbed the phone. 

Andrew sighed as he read the letters; Sam always felt like he was hiding things from him, he could swear that Sam was hiding things from him but he was just happy to hear from Sam and even Dean put some sentences in, mostly about how he was sure that he needed to live with Grandpa.

He shook his head; Dean hadn’t changed a bit; always calling his adoptive family ‘the fake family.’ He had a theory that if Dean ever met Buffy and called her ‘the fake sister’ she’d slug him one. 

Buffy jumped in and said, “Pizza’s ordered and it has almost no animal fat,” at Bobby’s shocked look she grinned, “Just kidding, its pepperoni and sausage.” 

As they talked Bobby could tell that both Andrew and Buffy were worried and they were both trying to keep Dawn from knowing, he could read his grandchildren like a book. He said, “So, where’s your parents Buffy?”

“Oh, they’re doing some big Gallery opening,” Buffy said, “It’s been pretty stressful on both of them and they’ve been arguing a bit more often too.” 

Andrew sighed, it was getting stressful on of all of them, Buffy and he did their best to stay out of it so they wouldn’t be forced to pick sides and Andrew did his best to keep Dawn distracted. 

Bobby sighed, he saw it often enough, particularly amongst hunting couples; he knew Joyce or Hank wouldn’t hurt their children and, if necessary, he could take the kids for a couple months so they could work out whatever was going wrong with them without worrying about the kids.

They settled down to watch TV when the doorbell rang and Buffy looked at her watch and thought that the pizza guy was early, she opened the door and saw Merrick looking at her, “Oh god, how do you know where I live?”

Merrick walked in and said; “Ms Summers, it’s your destiny to fight…” as he began to say his line again Bobby walked up to him and slammed his fist into Merrick’s face.

Bobby glared at him while he sputtered and said, “Look, I’m sure your willing to tell her that she has no choice but I’ll be DAMNED if I let my granddaughter fight against whatever you want alone.” 

“It’s her destiny,” Merrick coughed out as he got up, still in pain.

“No such thing as destiny,” Bobby said, “She has free choice and to shoulder this kind of pressure on a kid is absolute shit. Also you threw a damned dagger at my granddaughter, what if she hadn’t caught it or was bit slow?”

“She is the Slayer,” Merrick said, “Her path must be walked alone. What I did to your granddaughter was part of an approved test.”

“No way!!?” Bobby said as he looked at Buffy, “She’s a kid and while I’m sure at one point in time sixteen was considered old now, its garbage, she has her whole life in front of her. And about the test; there has to be better ways to test them rather than using deadly weapons.”

Andrew simply glared at him and said, “Tell us what a Slayer is NOW or else we can call the police and let them deal with you.”

Merrick looked at them and found himself respecting them, he had read the Watcher’s journals and read how some families just handed their daughters over without any fight but these two men were going to stand by her, he could respect that. He made the decision and said, “I guess I have no choice, I’ll explain everything too you all.”

Bobby nodded and pulled him inside the house so they could talk, he’d give the man a chance to explain himself but god help him if he started on about destiny or no choice again.

 

TBC 

 

Poll question: Did Bobby overreact with hitting Merrick? Personally, I don’t think so but I’d like your opinion on it. Also, should Merrick survive past the movie part? Also if I have Merrick in it still I’ll have Giles still being her watcher in Sunnydale, not sure what will happen to Merrick if that happens though. Also what do you guys think about an eventual Andrew/Sam pairing with others to be announced as they come?

 

Please rate and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 8

 

Merrick was sat down in the living room by Bobby who gave him a look that seemed to say, ‘don’t upset my grandkids or else.’

“Okay Miss Summers, you wanted to know what a Slayer is?” Merrick asked, she nodded, “Very well,” and he looked at Andrew and Bobby, “Please keep in mind that I’m only saying what the council told me to tell you:

Into every generation a chosen one is born, she alone shall stand against the vampires, the demons and forces of darkness. She is the slayer,” Merrick said.

Bobby snorted and said, “So how are these kids chosen? Does Fate throw a dart at a list with every girl in the world and whichever name it lands on that’s the one you bastards decide to fuck over?”

“To be honest,” Merrick said, “We aren’t sure which girls are picked but there are girls who we identify as potentials and often we take the girls to raise ourselves in case they are called.”

“Okay,” Bobby said in a calm voice, “You mean to say that you take them from their families, to raise them to fight demons? Are they allowed to have childhoods or what?”

Merrick gulped and said, “From birth they are raised to be obedient tools for the Watcher’s council; trained to fight and obey their field agent.”

Bobby sighed, sounded like brainwashing to him; these girls wouldn’t survive in a real fight because they needed to know what their bosses would tell them. “What about the girls you find?” Bobby said, “Do you go around throwing knives at them too?”

“Yes,” Merrick said, “It was developed centuries ago and before you ask; it has failed before and girls have been killed.”

Before Merrick could react Andrew, who had been keeping calm, suddenly kicked Merrick as hard as he could and screamed, “Failed!!? What if Buffy didn’t react in time, what would you have done then? Just shrugged and left us to deal with our sister’s death? Tell me NOW!!!” and his eyes began to grow wet.

Merrick simply looked down and said, “God help me; yes, that’s what would have happened.”

Bobby understood Andrew’s reaction, hell, he was sure that if Andrew had been raised by him he would have brought out a gun and shot the guy’s kneecaps out.

Buffy grabbed Andrew and hugged him to calm him down and was relieved when he did and said, “it’s alright you geek, I’m going to be alright.” 

“But it’s not fair, why do you have to fight alone? It’s not fair,” Andrew said angrily. 

“It isn’t fair,” Bobby said, “And Buffy’s a Singer in my books so she won’t fight alone and I have to introduce you two to a life I wanted to keep you guys from, thanks to this guy.”

Andrew and Buffy stared at Bobby who sat down and looked at Andrew, “Especially you Andrew, your grandma was killed, 

Your grandma was possessed by a demon and, I didn’t quite know what I know what I do now; she went to kill your momma and,” Bobby sighed, “I had to make a choice and I killed my wife, the love of my life, to protect your momma, after that I got into hunting.”

Buffy looked shocked while Andrew looked horrified, he said, “You killed grandma!?”

Bobby looked down and said, “I didn’t even know I could exorcise her but that’s when I lost your mother, she and Karen were close.” 

Andrew suddenly ran upstairs and Buffy looked at Bobby and said, “Don’t worry about him, he’s just in shock.”

“Yeah,” Bobby said, he wasn’t sure about that. He knew Andrew was sensitive and he was sure that the kid wouldn’t trust him again; first for keeping things from him and now he found out he killed his grandma.

Merrick looked at Bobby and said, “A hunter? You’re a rogue demon hunter?”

“Don’t know about being a rogue but there’s a large bunch of hunters,” Bobby said, “I’m just one of them but I didn’t want my grandson or my adopted granddaughters to know.” 

Buffy hugged him and said, “It’s alright, I actually understand why you did it now, at least.”

“Thanks,” Bobby said, as he walked upstairs to go talk to Andrew. 

Merrick said, “Miss Summers please, you have to listen to me. One of the most powerful vampires in the world is stirring.”

“Who’s that?” Buffy said, “Dracula or some such name like that?”

“No, his name is Lothos; he’s over eight hundred years old,” Merrick said, “He is fairly powerful and responsible for the deaths of dozens of slayers. I have to begin your training as soon as possible.”

Buffy thought it over and said, “I want Grandpa Bobby to train me too, I trust him more than I trust you.”

Merrick froze, the council wouldn’t tolerate a human hunter training a slayer but, as he thought it over, it did make sense, in a twisted way; he had worked with hunters in the past, and he was almost ashamed to say it, that while they lacked the strength and abilities of a Slayer they were almost always better fighters.

 

Bobby was upstairs in Andrew and Buffy’s room; he looked at his grandson who he knew was angry when he turned away from him.

“Grandpa, I’m not happy right now,” Andrew said as Bobby sat down next to him. 

“Yeah, I know,” Bobby said as he picked up his grandson in a gentle hug, “And I’ll tell you why I’m not sorry for telling you,” Andrew looked at him, his blue eyes wet with tears, “And this is also why I didn’t take you in; because a hunter’s life is hard, miserable and sometimes short.

Andrew was still a bit angry but a small part of him was telling him it was going to be alright, Grandpa did it to keep him safe.

“I can understand why you’re angry but I don’t want us to go down the road John was going down with his children,” Bobby said angrily. 

“You mean John is a hunter too?” Andrew said as realization dawned on him on how Sam’s letters changed dramatically and he seemed so bitter towards his father.

“Yeah and he’s so obsessed with revenge that he has almost certainly ruined his kid’s lives; Sammy and him constantly lock horns,” Bobby said, “And last time I heard they were starting bicker more, I’m afraid that Sam and them are going to be very distant soon.”

Andrew hugged his Grandfather back and said, “Let’s work on how to help Buffy first, then we can talk.”

Bobby nodded and hugged his grandson and they walked downstairs, Buffy smiled and said, “The pizza’s here and Merrick’s buying.”

Merrick coughed out surprised and he paid for the pie, Bobby looked at him thoughtfully and said, “So, what’s the creature you sending my Granddaughter to fight?”

Buffy quickly told them all what they were fighting and Andrew said, “Vampires? Like undead, Dracula’s?”

“Yes, quite,” Merrick said, “But the movies have almost none of the weaknesses correct; crosses do repel vampires and indeed we found that other symbols have been effective against vampires too: the Eye of Ra for one thing, with its connection to the Egyptian god of the sun.”

Bobby nodded and said, “Thought vampires were mostly extinct, I mean, I don’t know any hunters who come into contact with them.”

Merrick nodded and said, “I’m talking about the demonic vampires. For the most part they look like humans but when they are about to feed they reveal their true faces.” 

“Different from the ones I know about actually,” Bobby said thoughtfully, “So, how do you kill them?”

“Ah,” Merrick said, “They are best taken down using stakes or decapitation and the stakes have to be made out of wood.”

Bobby shook his head and said, “What about guns or other types of weapons?”

“Guns don’t work,” Merrick said, “They hurt but they wouldn’t kill them.” 

“Than obviously you didn’t aim in the right place,” Bobby said, “A shotgun can kill just about anything, if you aimed it right.”

“But what about the bloody noise?” Merrick said, not liking where Bobby was taking the conversation.

“It’s called a ‘silencer,’” Bobby said, “I can make them and I can assure you that they are quite quiet, I mean you get close to what your hunting and you might as well say ‘bite me’.” 

“Very well,” Merrick said, “We shall both teach your granddaughter then and we shall see which way is proper.”

Bobby looked at Andrew and said, He’s getting trained too, I won’t have him be helpless, or Dawn for that matter.”

Merrick sputtered, “But they’re so young and they don’t have any powers of their own!!!” 

“And what, Buffy’s automatically right for the job?” Bobby said, “And besides; I’m not forcing them to go fight but it’d be nice if they could defend themselves rather than being helpless victims.” 

Dawn looked around and said, “Do I get a gun?”

“NO!!!” Andrew and Buffy screamed as one.

“Got to admit, not quite right with giving you a gun,” Bobby said, “And we need you to keep quiet about this to your ma and pa.”

Dawn frowned but said, “Alright but I get to watch the training, okay?”

Bobby nodded while Merrick sighed; the council was going to have his head for this and he was sure that Quentin would try to kill him and Buffy if she became too troublesome.

Buffy smiled and said, “Cool, so we do this thing tomorrow after school?”

Merrick sighed and nodded, he probably wouldn’t send THIS report to the council and personally he wanted to see what kind of Slayer Buffy would become from two different sets of training. 

Andrew nodded and Merrick was left looking confused but hopeful that his Slayer would be able to survive.

As they ate the pizza Bobby told them about his past as a hunter and how he met John shortly after he had become a hunter. Buffy listened eagerly while Andrew frowned; he had a reason not to like John simply how he was involving his kids in his quest for revenge but he’d try to give the man a chance.

“So, where is Sam now?” Andrew asked curious, “I heard they settled down somewhere?”

“Their dad moved them back to Kansas,” Bobby said, “So they could have a somewhat ‘normal’ life for a little bit, not that it matters. He takes them hunting whenever he hears the slightest rumours about what he’s been hunting.”

Andrew sighed; he felt badly for Sam and said, “I’m going to tell him that I know about hunting now, that way he doesn’t have to hide it from me.”

Bobby nearly fell out of his seat; he remembered the one thing that Sam didn’t want Andrew knowing about; what his family did. He tells him that he knows and he’s gonna come looking for him; trying to apologise for not telling him and then begging him not to get involved with hunting. 

“Yeah, that will go well Andrew,” Bobby muttered. 

Buffy shook her head and muttered, “I have to fight this vampire guy called Lothos, I mean Merrick said he was old and he was one of the strongest vampires around.” 

“Well,” Bobby said, “Not alone you aren’t; we’re family and family fights together and we’ll see this to the end no matter what and I’m going to my best to make sure you are both trained to defend yourselves.”

Andrew looked concerned, he said, “Let’s try not to tell mom and dad about this just yet. They’ll think we’re nuts and kick Grandpa out.”

Bobby sighed, he knew how Buffy’s ma and pa would react and he felt that Andrew was right, unless they actually brought proof to them and that would just put them in danger too. 

He looked at Andrew and Buffy, “The life of a hunter, it’s not an easy one; you’ll find that you may have to do things that you never planned or thought you’d do. 

“I’m not going to do this all my life Grandpa,” Andrew said, “I mean, I want to become a Social Worker but I’m going to help defend Buffy if I can.” 

Buffy gave him a hug and said, “No one could ever ask for a better little brother than you Andrew.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said as he hugged her back, “You know I’ll always have your back.”

Bobby looked proud at his grandchildren and knew they’d always have each other’s backs and he wished Dean could see this when he called the Summers Andrew’s ‘fake family.’

 

TBC

 

So here’s the poll question: How will a Hunter trained slayer differ from a Watcher trained slayer and will Buffy improve?

 

Please rate and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 9

 

The next day passed quickly for the three; Buffy and Andrew were getting a bit nervous, Buffy especially; she was worried that she wouldn’t be able to protect her little brother as Andrew was thin and she didn’t want to see him or Dawn getting hurt.

Andrew noticed that Buffy was standing near him all the time like she was protecting him, he thought, ‘She didn’t need to do that; after all vampires only came out at night and they were pretty safe during the day.’

Buffy spent the whole day trying to avoid her friends and Chad, which she was beginning to see an ugly side of him, especially after she started to avoid him. She saw him push Andrew; she glared and said, “Leave my little brother alone.” 

Chad glared at her and said, “Your little brother? Come on Buffy; he’s adopted, he doesn’t even have the same last name as you do and frankly he’s a nerd.” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said, “He’s a nerd, a geek and, hell, I call him that sometimes but here’s the thing; he’s my geek, my nerd, my little brother and you are a pig,” Chad snorted and pushed her.

Andrew looked surprised as Buffy punched Chad in the face as hard as she could and she froze, she broke his nose, “Uh, crap, don’t know my own strength.” 

Chad howled in pain as Andrew went next to him and began to treat him as he grabbed one of the anti bacterial wipes he always had and cleaned him and took him to the nurse, Chad glared at Buffy and muttered, “She’s fucking nuts!!” 

Andrew shook his head and took him to the nurse’s office, he listened to Chad bitch and moan about things and he supposed that Chad wouldn’t want to date Buffy after this.

Buffy looked horrified; she didn’t mean to hurt him and now she had to learn how to control her strength so she wouldn’t hurt anyone again. She felt horrible about it when she went to sit with her friends and they looked away from her. 

One of them said, “No way are we sitting with you,” and walked away.

Andrew was watching this and sat next to her and said, “Sorry Buffy, I think Chad’s going around saying you’re a dangerous psycho bitch.” 

“I am,” she whispered, “I could’ve killed him Andrew and then where would you and Grandpa be?”

Andrew looked at her sadly, hugged him and said, “So you learn self control, it’s not going to be too hard,” and looked as the rest of cafeteria looked at them in shock and disgust, especially Chad, who glared at Buffy like she was a freak. Andrew muttered, “Should’ve let him bleed out.”

Buffy said, “Awww, I’m glad you’re here little brother,” and they went to eat in private and began to talk about the night.

That afternoon Andrew saw Grandpa waiting for them, along with Merrick and Dawn. Merrick had a worried pensive look on his face; Bobby looked at Buffy and said, “What happened?”

“She hurt someone for insulting me,” Andrew said softly, “She’s feeling bad about it.”

Bobby hugged Buffy and said, “Don’t feel bad about it, you just acted like a good sister.” 

Merrick coughed and said, “Umm, Mr Singer, I will inform you that the Watchers council takes a very dim view of Slayers who harm or kill humans, they would send in a team to kill the Slayer in question.

Andrew and Bobby’s eyes darkened and Merrick sighed, there were a lot of the Watchers council’s policies that he disagreed with and, he sighed, he wouldn’t be sending this report in, after all he had doubts that a hunter trained slayer would be any better than a Watcher trained slayer but maybe a hybrid of both methods would make her a truly unique slayer.

As they drove off Dawn was bouncing around, ‘This is going to be interesting,’ she thought, she hoped Merrick had books for her to read as they got to Merrick’s place. 

Buffy looked at the books that seemed to line the place and Andrew looked excited as he was getting ready to train, never mind the fact he or Buffy could die; he felt excited but he’d do his best to help Buffy.

Bobby picked up the books and began to look at them with interest, these books were good; whoever these Watchers were they had a good deal of information on demons but, as he looked on, they didn’t have any information on other creatures or spirits and some of these Watchers journals mentioned hunters like himself with disdain; stating that they were little more than meddling fools who had no idea what they faced.

Merrick noted the look on Bobby’s face and knew he had to have read the Watchers views on demon hunters, he sighed and said, “The Watchers do make use of hunters but its only hunters they’ve trained from birth.”

Buffy said, “So they have hunters working for them and they still need me?”

“You must understand: the Slayer is the Watchers council’s best and only weapon in our battle against the darkness,” Merrick said, “And the council does a lot to make sure they remain in our power, they’d never accept a rogue hunter helping in training the Slayer.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Bobby said, “I mean to train my grandchildren so they can defend themselves,” he sighed; he wouldn’t force his kids to the hunting life like John did with his.

Merrick nodded, he had a feeling this would either make one of the greatest slayers in all time or come back and bite them all on their asses, but as far as he thought the council could use a little shake up.

“Okay, you begin with training Buffy the melee stuff, I’ll begin training Andrew with gun training and as soon as they begin to get tired of one, we switch,” Bobby said as Merrick looked surprised.

“You want him to try melee combat?” Merrick said looking at Andrew and shook his head, “I might have a better idea for him,” and walked over to a stack of books 

He walked towards Andrew, holding a large leather bound book. Andrew, who read the title ‘Divine Invocations’ looked at Merrick and Bobby, who screamed, “Magic!!? You’re suggesting magic!!?”

“I am,” Merrick said, “And, please before you blow up Mr Singer; not all magic comes from the devil. This magic is what is termed ‘white magic,’ it’s basis is the celestial realms,” Merrick looked at Andrew and said, “What I’m offering you is a hard path as magic is addictive, sometimes it can turn the sweetest kindest person into a junkie. Dark magic is particularly addictive and Mr Singer; magic is a last resort. 

Bobby glared at Merrick and looked at his grandson, he walked towards him and picked up the book he was reading; he was going to make sure that if his grandson did this it’d be under his supervision and he’d make sure he’d take it slow.

Andrew began to read the book when Bobby stopped him and said, “Gun training first and I’ll teach about other things you might encounter along the road, such as spirits and other creatures.” 

Buffy nodded and Merrick took her into a private room to begin her martial arts training and Andrew began his gun and weapons training. Dawn sat in the living room bored, ‘Wasn’t anyone going to train her?’ And sulked for a bit until she found some of Merrick’s books on demons and, out of boredom, began to read them, she decided that if she could learn about them she could help her brother and sister to fight them.

“Okay,” Bobby said as Andrew aimed the shotgun at the target, “Take your time, there’s no rush.” 

Andrew nodded, aimed then fired the gun and missed the target and the recoil blew him on his back, Bobby winced, ‘Maybe shotguns might not be the best for Andrew,’ and gave him a pistol, he bet that Buffy would be better than Andrew with the heavier weapons due to her strength. 

Buffy began to spar with Merrick and did her best to hold back so she wouldn’t hurt him, she knew she could do this; all it took was self control. 

A couple of hours later they switched after a break, Buffy heard Andrew was shooting better and she was getting surprised on how good her hearing was, she sat down, looked at Andrew and said, “How goes the gun play?”

“It’s hard,” Andrew said, “Not like the movies and louder too,” as he rubbed his ears. 

“Well, it’s my turn with Bobby,” Buffy said as she walked into Bobby’s area and Bobby tossed her a shotgun. She sighed, “I suppose it’s not too late to get a rifle that can fit into my purse?”

Andrew walked into where Merrick was setting up some books and he held out a sword for him, Merrick said, “One cannot depend on guns forever, this is a short sword; it shall be easier for you to use.”

“Uhh, no magic training?” Andrew said as he looked at the books. 

Merrick shook his head and said, “First of all, like I said; magic is a last resort and I’ll make sure you’ll be ready for your first spell, one cannot simply jump into powerful magic with little training. It will be slow but please work with my pace, I’ve seen people try to rush their lessons and it doesn’t work well very often.”

Andrew nodded, mom and dad taught him to listen to his elders and Grandpa Bobby taught him to respect his elders but only respect those who deserved it. 

As Merrick lunged towards him with the sword Andrew did his best to parry, Merrick corrected him on his posture and battle stance.

“Yes sir,” Andrew said as he parried the blow, Merrick was pushing his limits and he wasn’t holding back, he wanted him to fight at his best and not hold back.

Merrick smiled, he liked this family and he could see why they were so close as he ducked another blow from the sword, he was pushing because he believed that these children could stop Lothos after so many others had failed.

Andrew started to breathe heavily and he was nearly ready to collapse when Merrick stopped him and said, “I want to begin your lessons in the mystical arts.” 

“Okay,” Andrew said as Merrick placed a bunch of books and he began to read, Merrick sighed and went to check on Buffy and Bobby.

 

Bobby was actually impressed; Buffy had great hand/eye coordination which made a fairly decent shot. He was almost sure that she would be able to shoot the eyes out of a squirrel soon and smiled as she hit the targets again and again. 

“Am I doing this right?” Buffy asked as she aimed the rifle at another target. 

“Yeah,” Bobby said, “You might not need too much training with guns so I might just start teaching you the lore I’ve picked up over the years.” 

Buffy smiled, Grandpa Bobby was a good teacher and this was actually helping her get over her really bad day today, like her friends leaving her. She smiled; this Lothos was SO going down.

 

A couple of days later their training was still going on when Merrick said, “Tonight I believe we shall go on a patrol, that way we can see how this hybrid training fares against actual vampires.” 

“You know where there’s a nest?” Bobby asked confused, “I mean, how can you just figure that out?”

“Because I study the newspapers,” Merrick said, “And there was an attack in the area and it has the typical earmarks of a vampire attack, the victims were buried today.”

 

As they walked through the streets Merrick made Dawn stay at his apartment, she may have watched them train but Bobby and him both agreed that she was far too young to be going on patrol, Andrew and Buffy promised they would tell her about it.

The graveyard came into view Merrick said quiet they might awaken at anytime as they moved silently towards the graves of the murdered victims, Merrick whispered careful 

They watched the graves for what seemed to be a couple of hours when they saw a hand erupt from the ground and begin to pull itself up, the creature looked around and hissed. Buffy paled, she knew this guy from school; he was on the basketball team, hell, she dated him for awhile until she found out he cheated on her.

Merrick looked at Buffy’s look and said, “Forget what you think you know, these creatures aren’t the people they are, they are demons inhabiting your friend’s corpses, for the lack of a better word: they are meat puppets, their bodies are violated in the worst way possible.” 

Buffy nodded but a small part of her wished it wasn’t true but she could see him hissing like in a almost snakelike way, it narrowed its yellow eyes on her and hissed out, “Slayer, I know you who you are Buffy 

Merrick yelled, “We can’t let it escape, Lothos cannot know who she is yet. If he does he will find her and kill her in the worst possible way and I must mention now that Lothos has a reputation to be particularly sadistic.”

Andrew didn’t even need to be told twice, he heard that this creature might kill his sister and he grabbed his pistol and shot the vampire in the leg.

The vampire hissed in pain as it clutched its leg; he looked at Andrew and said, “Guns, really? Didn’t anyone tell you that guns don’t work on vampires?”

Buffy said, “Yeah, it wouldn’t work on you but it slowed you down,” as she kicked him in the face and was surprised at what a full power kick did to him as he went flying. 

She grabbed her stake and shoved it where Merrick indicated for her to hit and jumped back in surprise as it exploded into dust, she coughed and groaned, “Great, all over my coat and you know this ash is going to be noticeable, isn’t it?”

Andrew just looked surprised, he had no idea they would explode like that. He just thought they’d turn to a small cloud, not explode. 

Merrick nodded with pride; they made a good team but he was afraid that even with the silencer Bobby made they may have attracted a bunch of fledges that might just come to see what happen, he urged them to leave quickly and was pleased when they agreed and left for his car. 

Bobby looked concerned, he wasn’t really sure his silencer worked as they walked out of the graveyard. He looked up and saw a bunch of the vampires surrounding the car and muttered, “Crap.”

One of the vampires walked up to Buffy and hissed, “The one you killed was my newborn childer, bitch.”

“Oh,” Buffy said, “I’m SO sorry that I did that,” and looked the vampire in the eyes; she wasn’t going to be intimidated, not anymore. 

The vampire hissed and jumped towards her when Buffy drew out her shotgun and shot him point blank in the head, causing it to shear off his neck and the rest of his body was turned to dust.

“Well,” Buffy said, “I guess buckshot’s do work.” 

Merrick groaned, “I’ll make a point of adding it to the journals. Now, if you please, take care of the others.”

“Sure thing,” Buffy said as she aimed and blasted another vampire’s head off, she looked around; they moved faster than she could aim when she pulled out the sword that Merrick gave her. 

Bobby looked at her and muttered, “She was incredible,” once her training was done she’d be the perfect hunter, that part filled with pride and regret; she could never have a regular life again, this would be her life.

The vampires were backing away when Andrew saw a van crash into one of them, Bobby muttered, “Great, a rookie, you NEVER use your vehicle AS A weapon.” 

Andrew ran up and saw a man looking a bit dazed and confused and fall out, he picked him up when the man looked at him and muttered, a bit drunkenly, “You’re cute.”

“And you’re drunk,” Andrew muttered as he picked the man up, he looked at the van and saw that it was completely trashed.

Merrick looked at him and said, “I know this man; I saved him from a vampire but his friend I’m afraid, was taken by the vampire. Andrew, please bring him with us.” 

“Alright,” Andrew said as he and Bobby picked the man up and carried him out.

The man groaned, “Did I save you guys?”

“Yeah,” Bobby growled, “You saved us as the man smiled sheepishly and suddenly vomited on Andrew’s shoe. 

“Oh,” Buffy winced as the smell hit her, “That was gross is he alright?” And gasped, she knew this guy; he was the guy who was giving her and her former friends so much grief. She tried to remember his name and snapped her fingers, His name’s Pike he and his friends Benny, they were insulting me and my ex friends.”

Andrew looked at his shoe, he tried shake it off and grumbled as they got into the car and muttered, “He better not puke again,” as they drove towards Merrick’s apartment.

 

Meanwhile in Lothos lair, Lothos was trying his best to try to find out about the newest slayer, he kept getting reports from his minions that made no sense; there was one stating that she was using guns and traveled with companions, she didn’t fight like the traditional slayer and his minions were useless. He had considered sending word to Sunnydale and requesting the Master to send Darla down to aid him but shook his head; he didn’t want to seem weak. 

“Excuse me master but I might know where the Slayer goes to school?” one of his latest fledges said in his most submissive voice.

Lothos stared at him and said angrily, “Speak then.” 

Chad walked out, followed by Benny and said, “The Slayer, she goes to my school.” 

“Really?” Lothos said and began to laugh slightly; he knew where the slayer went to school and he knew there was a dance the next night, this would work perfectly. 

 

TBC 

 

Sorry I couldn’t fit the fight with Lothos in this chapter but it will be tomorrow, promise. Also what do you guys think of the Buffy in my story? Also, I hope this chapter was good.

Also, should I keep Pike around? Or should he just disappear like he did in the series? I might have Bobby send him to some hunter friends and get trained properly.

Also should Andrew continue with his magic training?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 10

 

 

Andrew sighed as the guy, Pike, moaned and moved around on Merrick’s couch, ‘Why did the guy have to vomit on his shoe?’

Bobby looked at Pike too; he was more than a little impressed that he had the balls to slam his car into a vampire but he needed to temper that courage with some damned wisdom before he killed someone.

Merrick looked at Buffy and said, “You did an incredible job Buffy, it seems our training methods work well together; you could be one of the greatest slayers but this is also why the Council cannot know of you, if they find out how independent you are they would do everything they could to make sure your independent streak was broken.” 

Buffy groaned; the more she was hearing about this Watchers Council the more she was starting to be annoyed by them.

 

A couple of hours later, Pike groaned as he got up his head was pounding; he had just seen his best friend, Benny, rip the throat off one of their friends and grabbed a mug and drank the blood like it was foaming mug of beer and then Benny came over and said, “Join me man, this is incredible.” He ran away from Benny’s laughter and then he saw some people fighting against the creatures and he couldn’t remember what happened afterwards. 

As he got up he saw a bunch of sleeping kids; one of them was that bratty Valley girl, he looked behind him and saw two older men talking. He groaned, ‘No more drinking, like, EVER!!!’ as he snuck out when Bobby called, “Kid, get back here.” 

“Uhh, what?” Pike asked confused.

“You could’ve killed my grandchildren with that stunt you pulled,” Bobby said with a bit of anger, “What were you thinking?”

“I just saw my best friend tear the throat out of another friend and drink his blood like a, a Vampire!!!” Pike growled out, trying to ignore his pounding head. 

Bobby whistled and nodded, “That’s bad kid but if you’re going hunting you better learn that the best hunters learn to accept aid and, I might add, getting drunk is never a good thing before you start a hunt, now what’s your name?” 

“Uhh, Oliver Pike,” he said, scratching the back of his head, trying to ignore the look Bobby was giving him.

“Okay Oliver,” Bobby said, “If you want to help us you can learn from Merrick and myself, is that alright?”

Pike nodded and Bobby waved him over and muttered, “You might want to apologize to my grandson for throwing up on his shoe.”

“Oh,” Pike winced as he looked at Andrew, who was sleeping and nodded, ‘Goddamn it, not the best way to introduce myself to people.’

Andrew moaned as he got up, he looked at Pike, who smiled sheepishly at him and waved at him, and he muttered, “You gonna throw up on me again?”

“No,” Pike said, “And sorry about that, I just had a bit too much to drink.”

“And you didn’t mean to come on to me?” Andrew said with a bit of a laugh to his voice. 

Pike stammered out, “I must’ve been more drunk than I thought to come on to you.” 

Andrew laughed and said, “It’s alright,” and sat down next to Buffy, who was just getting up.

Buffy smiled and said, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you again Pike and I’m sorry about the other day.” 

“It’s alright,” Pike said, “It’s in the past.”

“Thanks,” Buffy said as they began to talk about some things. 

Andrew walked towards Merrick and Bobby and sat down next to Bobby, “Hey kid, how are you feeling?” Bobby asked concerned, after all it was his first real hunt last night and was, in truth, worried about both of them.

“I’m fine grandpa,” Andrew said softly, “It’s just that those vampires were faster than what I expected and uglier too.”

Merrick nodded and said, “Modern society has cast the vampire in a certain romantic light and some vampires use this to draw prey in from the lonely and the neglected. Quite a few vampires are monsters.”

Andrew nodded as he listened to Merrick, who looked at the clock and said, “Because you and your sisters don’t have school today we will be training all day.” 

Buffy looked up and said, “But there’s a dance tonight at the school that I was going to go.” 

Merrick looked thoughtful; it seemed like Buffy still wanted a normal life and he wished he could give it to her but it seemed destiny didn’t want her to have a normal life and a dance, it seemed, she could go but something was nagging him: such a dance could possibly attract vampires, especially if they were guided by a master such as Lothos. 

“Uhh,” Buffy said, “Merrick, are you alright? You kind of spaced out.”

“No, I’m not alright,” Merrick said, “I’m afraid this dance shall attract vampires.” 

Buffy groaned, “Lovely, just lovely,” and muttered, “Stupid vampires.” 

Bobby said, “Then we shall prepare for the leeches and defend the kids as best as we can, we can’t be feeling sorry for ourselves.”

“Alright,” Buffy groaned, “So what do we do until then?”

Merrick got up and tossed a sword to her and said, “We train Ms Summers, we train,” he looked at Andrew and tossed a book for him and said, “You Mr Singer, you must be ready to learn how to cast a spell tonight.”

Bobby glared, he wasn’t still sure about magic but he’d make sure Andrew didn’t make any deals with the Devil or spirits. 

Andrew nodded and walked into the library, followed by Bobby who was going to make sure his grandson was safe and as they walked out toward the books Merrick placed for Andrew, Bobby picked up a book that said ‘Elemental spells.’ 

Pike kept an eye on Andrew and said, “He’s nice, you two dating?”

Buffy looked at him and said, “He’s my brother you perv,” and shuddered, shook her head and grabbed the sword Merrick gave her.

Andrew began to study the books and read constantly, he could hear Buffy’s sword hitting against the training dummy.

He gulped, from what Merrick had said about Lothos is that he was powerful. He hoped the spell he was learning would be enough to help Buffy and his friends.

Pike was whittling stakes, he knew from vampire lore that stakes could kill them; he was doing his best to whittle enough stakes for the fight tonight. He looked at Buffy train and thought, ‘She’s good, she moved like spider chick,’ he finished the whittling and walked in and saw Andrew reading the books and looked at them, “Magic, is that real?” he asked. 

Bobby snorted, “Unfortunately it’s real and I have seen its effects on people and it’s usually evil.”

Pike watched Andrew study and muttered, “This family isn’t your typical family.’ He sat down and watched as Andrew began to say the spell, Andrew held out his hand out and a small flickering flame appeared in his hand.

“Cool,” Pike said while Bobby snorted a bit at the small display. 

Bobby said, “Remember Andrew: magic is the last resort so don’t go using it for every little thing, okay?”

“Yes Grandpa,” Andrew said as he looked at the flickering flame in his hands, he never believed this was possible, this was so cool but he decided that he couldn’t abuse this gift.

As they made a possible plan for how to defend the gym where the school was being held Bobby sighed, Merrick told him that this breed needed invitations to be allowed in a home but he was sure public buildings were exempt from that rule because of the general invitation to the public.

Pike looked at Buffy and rubbed the back of his head, “You need someone to take you to the dance?”

She looked up and said, “Yeah and I do owe you one for the bad words.” 

Andrew sighed as they went to work preparing the gym; Bobby suggested that they burned the school gym down, which was shot down by the rest of the group as it was unnecessarily destructive. Dawn would stay home with their parents; she let out a pout as she wanted to see what was happening.

“Dawn,” Andrew said, “It’s gonna be dangerous, what do you think mom and dad would do if you died?”

She looked at him and wailed, “What do you think they’d do if YOU died Andrew!!? They love you and they’d be devastated if you and Buffy both die, I want to be with you.”

Andrew hugged her and said, “You have to stay where it’s safe. Buffy, Grandpa and I have enough to worry about without you being in danger.” 

Dawn sobbed as she hugged Andrew, she wanted to be with her big brother and sister, it didn’t seem fair that they were going to go into danger and she would be safe. 

Buffy hugged her too and said, “Please Dawn; be good and stay home tonight, please?”

“Alright,” Dawn pouted, “But you guys better come back alive or else mom and dad are going to be asking me questions.”

“Alright,” they both promised and hugged Dawn and watched Merrick drive her home. 

Bobby wondered if these vampires had the same weakness to dead man’s blood? But he had a feeling that maybe holy water could be effective as he snapped his fingers and said, “Andrew, you and I are going to the church and a store to pick up some of those big water guns.” 

Andrew looked confused but he began to understand what he was saying; ‘Super soakers, would that actually work against vampires?’ but he supposed that holy water in super soakers would be good.

Buffy said, “It’s time that we get ready ourselves, we got to prepare for anything that could happen.”

“Are we even sure they’ll attack the dance?” Pike said confused.

“Even if they don’t Merrick’s right; we can’t take the chance that they won’t. I mean we’re in the suburbs, the school’s going to have the largest gathering of people; I mean most of the students are going to be there,” Buffy said, “It’s what I would do if I was blood drinking monster, I mean teenagers: it’d be like a buffet for them.” 

Andrew nodded and they waited for the dance to begin. Buffy sighed; a couple of days ago she was basically a normal girl and now she was a mystical fighter for good and Andrew’s grandpa, who they thought was fairly normal, turned out he was demon hunter.

As Andrew got up he went to think about the fight; if there was one that is, he wondered if they killed this Lothos: would it be over or would it be just the beginning?

 

A couple of hour’s later Merrick came in and said, “It’s time, are you all ready?” 

Buffy sighed, “Yes we are.” 

They headed to school and walked in, Andrew was always nervous at large gatherings, he preferred smaller groups. As he sat down at one of the tables, drinking some punch as he watched Buffy on the dance floor with Pike, he was looking around, where was Buffy’s ex?

As Buffy danced with Pike she smiled, “Thanks for this favour, I really didn’t want to come here alone and besides, I wanted to show up my formal friends.”

Pike grinned as they danced and said, “Its thanks for not browbeating me about the van and besides, it’s a good way to pretend to be normal kids.”

“Yeah, like I’ll know what normal is again,” Buffy said as they kept an eye out for vampires. 

Bobby sighed as he watched the building, he and Merrick were keeping an eye out but he wished his grandkids could have a normal life but it seemed like a Singer’s life would always be drawn to hunting or hunting would be drawn to a Singer.

Merrick looked at Bobby and said, “It’ll be alright. They are strong kids, stronger than they should be but none the less strong, despite their age. Whatever they choose to do I believe they shall excel at it.”

“Even Buffy?” Bobby said with a smirk.

“All of them, I believe it should be their free will if they want to hunt or whatever they choose to do,” Merrick said as he shook his head and sat in friendly silence.

Bobby sighed as he saw a large group of people heading over, he poked at Merrick’s shoulder and Merrick frowned as he recognized Mr Pike’s friend from when Lothos’s right hand man grabbed him.

“Let’s warn the kids,” Merrick said as they got out, “But Ms Summer’s senses should be able to detect them coming.”

As Buffy and Pike went to sit down next to Andrew she began feeling ill, she said, “They’re coming, I don’t know how but they are coming.”

They nodded and Pike handed stakes to them when Buffy smiled and said, “I got a sawed off shotgun in my purse and Andrew has a pistol, so we’re as ready as we are ever going to be.”

As they looked the door was kicked down and Lothos and his minions walked in, Buffy counted about ten. She looked at Andrew and he said, “I was reading about that: apparently they only make so many fledges because there is actually very little loyalty in their ranks.” 

Lothos smelled the air and he looked at Buffy and said, “You’re as beautiful as Chad described.” 

Buffy paled, Chad? Like her ex boyfriend Chad? “I thought they weren’t the same people?” she whispered to Andrew. 

He looked at her and said, “They get the memories and, sometimes, the personality of who they inhabit.”

As Lothos walked over to her and she looked at him, he was good looking but he felt wrong to her. He walked and hissed at her and she shuddered; he looked at the rest of his minions and said, “Take the rest of them but the Slayer is mine.”

The dance goers were confused but as they saw the vampires reveal their demonic faces causing almost all of the students to panic and scream and start to run, Andrew groaned, “This is why I don’t like big groups of people.”

Buffy smiled as sweetly as she could and suddenly withdrew her shotgun and blasted Lothos in the chest, she knew it wouldn’t stop him for long as he got up and said, “You’re a disgrace to all other slayers,” and smirked. 

“Oh? Because I like to do things my own way?” Buffy said as Lothos ran towards her.

 

Andrew was doing his best to help Pike fight when he brought the super soakers that he and Grandpa bought and filled with holy water and he sprayed the one of the vampires in its face. He winced, where the water sprayed it started to smoke like it was hit with acid, he looked impressed; it worked pretty well but when he saw Chad he groaned; he hated the guy but he didn’t want this to happen to him. When he sprayed Chad into the face and made a face as he melted his face and the scream he made was horrible but at least he turned to dust quickly.

The vampires began to back away from Andrew and his super soakers and Pike smiled, Bobby was so cool for having that idea to use that and kind of disappointed that he didn’t think of it but, then again, he didn’t know there was vampires two days ago. 

 

Buffy was trading blows with Lothos and was knocked back into a table; Andrew panicked and sprayed him in the back with holy water causing him to hiss in rage. Lothos grabbed Andrew and held him up by the neck and said, “A slayer with friends and family? That’s going against tradition or didn’t her watcher tell you?”

Andrew grunted, “Lemme go!!” as he kicked Lothos in the chest and tried to spray him again in the chest with his super soaker, only for Lothos to brush it away. 

“Clever boy aren’t you?” Lothos purred as he patted Andrew’s shoulder, “What kind of childe would you make?” he chuckled at Andrew’s pale look. 

Buffy got up and she looked angry, she grabbed her fallen shotgun and screamed, “Keep your hands off my brother!!!” and aimed just like grandpa Bobby taught her too and fired. 

Lothos barely had enough time to throw Andrew into Pike and avoid the gun shot, he took several unnecessary breaths and he growled, “Shameful that a slayer has to use guns.” 

“What can I say, I’m a twentieth century gal,” Buffy said with a vicious smile as Lothos ran towards her. She punched him and knocked him down, grabbed a stake and shoved into Lothos’s heart, she coughed, “Did I win?”

Andrew got up and groaned, “I think you did,” as he looked around at the frightened people and some looked at her accusingly, “But I think we’re about to get expelled.” 

Buffy muttered, “Crap, this is going to be fun to explain to mom and dad, isn’t it?”

They walked out and met Merrick and Bobby and Andrew was suddenly hugged by Bobby “Andrew, your first hunt went good.” 

“Yeah, right up to the part where we got expelled,” Andrew said apparently and groaned, “Now we have to explain this to mom and dad.” 

“I’m sure they’ll understand,” Bobby said as he hugged both of them, “And if they aren’t, I’ll offer to take you guys back with me for a bit.”

 

TBC 

 

So the next chapter is going to be what happened between the end of the movie and the beginning of the series. Andrew and Buffy will be spending those months with Bobby instead of Buffy being put in an asylum, also Merrick did survive, he’s going to go rogue with Bobby and learn more stuff from the hunter community while Giles takes over for her. Also Giles won’t know about Buffy’s unique training until she shows him, also did you like the fight scene? I’ll admit action scenes aren’t my strength.

So what do you want to happen during Andrew and Buffy’s visit with their grandpa? 

 

Please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

 

Chapter 11

 

It had been a week since they had destroyed Lothos and his minions and, true to what they guessed they had been expelled for starting a gang war in the school and Andrew was terrified of what their parents would do.

Their parents had been less than thrilled and were both more than a little disappointed with Andrew and Buffy and were grateful when Bobby offered to have them stay with him far away from big city temptations and before they knew it they were on their way to Sioux Falls. 

Bobby looked at their defeated looks and said, “It’s going to be okay, just be glad they didn’t try to commit you two. I’m sorry to say but they could’ve reacted a lot worse.” 

Buffy looked at Andrew and held him close as he was particularly stricken; their dad had yelled at him for the first time ever, he had always tried to be good and it usually worked, even mom was surprised by what came out of dad’s mouth and she was just glad that Bobby hadn’t heard what was being said.

Andrew muttered he had to have really disappointed dad as he tried to keep his tears in. 

Bobby sighed, “Your dad was hard on Andrew, wasn’t he?” 

“How’d you guess?” Buffy asked confused. 

“I thought as much; Andrew loves Hank a lot and I believed it was mutual,” Bobby said, “But I’m going to chalk this up to the stress that you’ve all been feeling, it’s why your dad still has his teeth.”

Andrew allowed Bobby to take him in a hug as he wasn’t sure how long they’d be with him but at least they’d be giving mom and dad some time alone. 

Merrick was with them and looked at the kids proudly and Pike had disappeared after Bobby gave him a paper with directions to some place.

“So, what shall we do at your place Mr Singer?” Merrick asked as he looked at his books.

“Easy, not sure what’ll happen now but Buffy’s gonna spend as much time with a friend of mine; she’s a good hunter and she runs a Roadhouse for hunters. It’s going to be a good place for her to learn, if she wants that is,” Bobby said, “It’s where I sent that Pike fella.” 

Buffy smiled, sounded like a plan to her; after all she could try to relax a bit and maybe get to know Pike better as they really didn’t get to know each other that well and she wanted to know more about him, other than the fact his name was that of a fish. 

Merrick nodded and said, “I shall join her but I must now inform you that the Watchers Council believes I have failed as a watcher even though Lothos has died.” 

“What!!?” Bobby screamed, “Both our training helped these kids, who knows what could’ve happened.”

“It’s because I didn’t follow proper guidelines with Buffy’s training,” Merrick laughed bitterly, as he looked at their shocked looks he smiled, “I decided not to inform them about our experiment with Buffy’s training because they would only see it as a threat to their power and have her dealt with.” 

Andrew looked up and said, “Dealt with? How?”

“They’d have killed her in order to have the next slayer called,” Merrick said, “And the reason is I failed because I let civilians help where the Slayer has to stand alone.”

Bobby shook his head and muttered, Aren’t they going to be surprised when they try to manipulate her or her family, I’m willing to bet your mom and dad will have something to say about that.”

Merrick looked down at his feet and knew what might happen but he didn’t want to sour everyone’s moods further than they were already, he’d inform Bobby about what could happen and, hopefully, he wouldn’t be too pissed off.

Andrew was kind of hoping that he and his sister could spend the time together but he supposed he would have a good time with his grandpa; he looked at Bobby and said, “Why aren’t we spending this time with each other?”

Bobby sighed and said, “Because while you two work well together you both need to learn how to do things on your own, that way the styles you were taught will serve you well if you are on your own.”

They stopped by the roadhouse and Bobby saw Ellen come out and smiled at her and said, “Ellen, this is my granddaughter, the one I was telling you about.”

She smiled and looked Buffy over and said, “So, the Slayer? I thought you were a myth told by demons.”

Buffy smiled and said, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Ellen said, “You and Merrick are going to stay with me, to learn from passing hunters, more about the lore behind the creatures we hunt,” she looked at Bobby and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep the worse of them away from her.”

As Bobby was about to leave Ellen sighed and said, “I heard from John a couple of days ago, he was looking for you.”

“What does he want?” Bobby grumbled out angrily, he just wanted to spend some time with his grandson alone.

Ellen shrugged and said, “I didn’t want him hanging around, he just told me he was looking for you and that was it.”

Bobby sighed deeply and muttered, “So much for Andrew’s relaxing time,” as he was about to leave he looked at Ellen and said, “Buffy’s been through a lot, so please take it easy on her.” 

She smiled and said, “You know I will,” and looked at Andrew, who was waiting for them and said, “He looks like a good kid.”

“He is,” Bobby said proudly and quickly said his good byes to everyone and he made sure Buffy knew that as soon as he heard from their parents he’d let them know. 

As Andrew and Bobby drove off Ellen smiled at Buffy and said, “I have a daughter close to your age, I hope you two can get along?” 

Buffy said, “If I can get along with Dawn and Andrew I can get along with anyone,” and walked towards the Roadhouse to place her suitcases in. 

Ellen sighed, she felt badly for the kid, expelled this early. She looked at Merrick and growled; Bobby told her most of the story behind him and said he was a good man but she decided that she’d inform him on what was what in her roadhouse. “Mr Merrick,” Ellen said in a dark tone. 

Merrick looked at her and wondered what she was about to talk about.

“Listen, hunters for the most part are tolerant of a lot of things,” she said, “But if I hear one word about destiny or no choice I’ll toss you out on your ass and also, not one word about her being the Slayer, alright?”

Merrick nodded, he believed her.

 

Meanwhile, Andrew and Bobby had another hunter take them to a nearby airport and from there they took a plane back to Sioux Falls. 

Bobby sighed with relief; it was good to be home. As he sat down in his easy chair, intending to relax for a bit as this last week was beyond stressful and if Winchester was coming then it was just going to be even more stressful.

Andrew went up to his room and unpacked; he had no idea what was going to happen to him. Dad had never spoken to him like that but he supposed it was the stress, or at least that was what he hoped I was, as he laid down on the bed and relaxed. He would try to enjoy himself at least, he thought, while he was here.

 

A couple of days later in the early morning Andrew heard someone knocking on the door hard, he heard Grandpa get up and growl, “Only John would be this damned early.”

Andrew quickly put on his clothes and ran downstairs and saw John walk in followed by his two sons.

Bobby sighed, “What the hell do you want John? I’ve had the worst week you could imagine.” 

John said, “I need some parts for the truck and Impala, there was a bit of an accident.”

As Bobby walked out he winced as he looked at the dents and damage done to the car. He looked at John and muttered, “What happened?” 

John went to explain an edited story about how the vehicles were damaged when Bobby sighed, “You can speak freely, certain events in LA caused Andrew to find out about demons and the like.”

Sam froze, he looked at Andrew, who walked upstairs, he ran up after him and knocked on his door and said, “Uhh, Andrew, can I come in?”

Andrew sighed and said, “I’m alright, I mean I understand why you didn’t want me to know, it’s kind of hard.”

“So you’re alright with me lying about what my family does?” Sam said hopefully.

“Not really, I’m hurt that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me,” Andrew said, “But I can accept why you didn’t tell me.”

Sam smiled and they began to talk, Andrew and his grandpa didn’t want the hunter community to know about Buffy being the Slayer or else Hunters from all over would be trying to get her to join them. Only Ellen and Grandpa knew what was going on.

 

Downstairs Dean looked at Bobby, “So, Andy knows about hunting? Does this mean you’re going to take him in now?”

“No,” Bobby said, “He’s just here until his parents work something out.”

John shook his head and said, “Bobby, you’re his family not those people in LA and the one excuse you had was that you wanted to keep him out of hunting, now he knows.” 

Bobby said, “It’s still his choice to become a hunter or not.”

John said, “Anyways Bobby; I have a lead on the YED and I don’t want my boys with me when I go looking for it so I found out there’s something killing local students at the high school and I would like it if you helped them.”

Bobby nodded and said, “Sure, I can help them.”

 

Dean walked upstairs and saw Sam and Andrew talking about the dumbest things, he walked in and said, “So, you know about hunting?”

“Uhh, yeah,” Andrew said softly, “I do, why?”

“Well then you should live with your grandpa,” Dean said, “I mean the people who raised you aren’t family, right?”

“Hey,” Sam said, “Dean that’s enough, I think that if they raised him this long then they are his family and they cared for him. 

Dean snorted a bit, shook his head and said, “Dad has something for us to hunt and maybe Andy could come with us.”

“No,” Sam said, “He doesn’t have to come with us Dean, it’s our hunt. He can still have a normal life.”

“Come on!” Dean said, “How can he have a normal life when he knows what’s out there hunting us?”

 

Andrew walked downstairs and sat next to Bobby, who noticed the look on Andrew’s face and said, “What’s got you so upset?”

“Oh Sam and Dean are arguing if I should go hunting or not and it’s giving me a headache,” Andrew said as he sighed.

John began to chuckle a bit, he looked at Andrew and said, “Sorry, they get into arguments about you all the time: Dean thinks you should be living with Bobby and Sam wants you to have a normal life.”

“Wait, why the hell does Dean even care about what I do?” Andrew yelled angrily. 

“Because when he first met you and you told him about your adopted family he thinks that you have to be with your true family,” John said as he pointed to Bobby, “And not your fake family.”

Andrew suddenly walked upstairs slowly and heard Dean and Sam still arguing, he looked at Dean and said, “My family isn’t fake, okay; my so called ‘real family’ didn’t even want me and, except for Grandpa Bobby, I don’t want to know them.” 

Dean tried to say something but Andrew kept on talking, “And I HATE the fact that you keep harping on the fact that I’m not related by blood to the people who raised me since I was four, they love me, they actually wanted to keep me.” 

Sam simply smiled as this was the first time that he had ever seen Dean speechless when Andrew stormed off to the bathroom to get some painkillers.

“Dude!!” Dean said, “Who knew he had a temper like that!! I’m impressed and he’s still growing up, what’s that spirit going to be like when he grows up?”

 

Bobby heard Andrew screaming at Dean and began to laugh, John said, “That boy of yours, he definitely has the Singer family temper.”

“Yeah,” Bobby chuckled, “He might just keep your boys on their toes.” 

John shook his head and laughed, “He’d be a good hunter. Why don’t you let him go with my boys on a few hunts they have in the area, at least let him try it out.”

“That’d be alright,” Bobby said, “If he wants to that is but while your boys are in the area they can stay here.”

John nodded, “Thanks Bobby, I owe you one,” as he called Dean and Sam down and let them know what was going on.

Dean nodded while Sam grumbled and Bobby sighed, this was going to be fun; a bunch of moody teenagers in the house.

Andrew sighed, it looked like he’d have company that he didn’t want, he didn’t mind Sam but he swore that if Dean went on about his family again he’d try to kick his ass as hard as he could though Dean was taller than him.

Sam was happy, he actually wanted to catch up with Andrew through something other than letters, he had so much he wanted to ask him.

As Andrew was looking at one of Bobby’s books when Sam sat down next to him and started to talk to him about school.

“So, how is school going Andrew?” Sam asked. 

“Oh I got expelled for helping my sister instigate a ‘gang war’ at our dance,” Andrew said as he continued reading.

Dean, who had been listening, came in and said, “Dude!!! Andy, you are becoming cooler with each passing minute!!”

“Why? Because I got expelled from school and caused further problems for my sisters and parents?” Andrew said, “I’m not exactly proud of that.”

“No, because of HOW you got expelled. I can only hope that if I get expelled it’s because of that,” Dean laughed.

“Uhh, I do get letters from Sam so I do know what trouble you get into,” Andrew replied as Dean gave Sam a mock glare.

“Dude, what he spouts about me is pure libel, you should hang out with me,” Dean said, “You’ll see that I’m pretty cool.”

Andrew shrugged and walked away to go read, he wanted to read and ignore Dean for a bit. Sam smiled and said, “Looks like Andrew just wants to be left alone for a bit.” 

“Yeah, because you make sound like I’m a jerk,” Dean said in angry voice. 

“I go with what I’ve seen Dean,” Sam laughed and shook his head, “I’m sure he’ll see that you can be decent.”

Bobby came in and saw Dean and said, “Your pa said that you guys are hunting something in the area?”

“Yeah,” Dean said as he pulled out a map, “There have been some suspicious deaths here.” 

As they made their plans Andrew went up to his room and began to read the books Merrick gave him, he liked that Merrick had marked which book would be acceptable for him to read at his level and he resolved to keep a slow pace, he wondered what Buffy was doing at that roadhouse. 

Andrew was lost in thought when a knock on his door spooked him, he opened the door and saw Dean look at him and say, “Andrew; Sam and I, along with Bobby, are going on a hunt and it’d be nice if you came with us.”

Andrew sighed, “I guess I could come with you guys.”

 

TBC 

 

So I’m going to have Andrew basically be dragged around by the Winchester brothers while Buffy and Merrick train at the Roadhouse, this should last about two to three chapters and that’s when the first Sunnydale chapter will come in. Merrick and Bobby will still be around. 

Also I’ll go into details what Buffy and Merrick are doing too.

 

Poll question: How will Andrew’s summer with the Wnchester’s and Grandpa Bobby go?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 12

 

 

Andrew got into his Grandpa’s truck and they followed the Winchester’s down the road, Bobby looked at him and said, “Now Andrew; please be careful, you handled yourself well against those vampires but until we’re sure what is killing those kids you stick behind us.” 

“Yes Grandpa,” Andrew said as the truck drove down the road. 

Bobby sighed; damn it, this was Andrew’s first real hunt, was it wrong to feel proud of his grandson when he had spent the last ten years trying to keep Andrew out of this life and he wished that life could’ve been different but it wasn’t going to be like that and he’d have to accept that.

As they drove down into the small town where the killings were happening Andrew saw the Impala stop by some sort of diner and Bobby said, “Andrew, you join the boys for dinner, I’ll get us a hotel.”

Andrew walked in with a bit of nervousness; he hadn’t really spent that much time with the Winchesters other than thru letters and when he had first met them. As he sat down at the table, he looked at the menu and quickly looked at some salads.

Dean shook his head and said, “No way Andy, you’re getting a man’s meal,” and ordered for him, Andrew glared at Dean.

He looked at the waitress and said, “Are there any nuts in this so called ‘man’s meal‘?”

“No,” she said with a smile, “And I’ll make sure there aren’t nuts in it,” and walked away.

Sam kicked Dean and said, “Why’d you order for him, he can order for himself you know?” 

Dean shrugged and said, “So your first hunt, what was it?”

Andrew didn’t quite trust them enough about telling them that his sister was the Slayer, so he’d be quiet about that part and gave them a very edited story about the fight with Lothos and how they got expelled. 

“Your family didn’t understand,” Dean snorted, “You and your sister were defending yourselves.” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “But I’d have been concerned if they weren’t concerned about the fact that we brought firearms to a school dance. We’re just lucky mom and dad didn’t have us committed, though dad was really angry at both of us.”

Dean snorted, “Should have told them the truth that you were defending your classmates.” 

Andrew muttered, “Yeah but against what? I mean if we told them vampires they’d have had us committed.

“Easy, lie,” Dean said, “Hunters do it all the time to explain things and, if you want, I’ll teach you how to lie.”

“Lying isn’t habit I want to get into the habit of doing,” Andrew said as he got a glass of soda for himself.

Dean shook his head and said, “You’re a hunter now, you should learn on the job, so to speak.”

Andrew shook his head and said, “I don’t want to be a hunter my whole life. I mean I’m, like, fourteen years old.”

Sam nodded his agreement while Dean wanted Andrew to like hunters and maybe learn to love the life like he did; Hunters did a good thing protecting people and stopping creatures. 

Andrew held his hands up and said, “I mean, I don’t have anything against hunters or the life but it’s just that I want to be a Social worker and try to help kids like I was helped by Sandra.” 

“That’s a great idea,” Sam said as he smiled; he had already known about Andrew’s wishes for the future and he actually approved of it; wanting to help others like he was helped. 

Dean shrugged, it was Andrew’s life; he didn’t quite approve of how he didn’t live with his family. Bobby was Andrew’s family but, when he blew up earlier at him, he would try to keep his comments to himself.

As they talked Andrew looked around and said, “Where’s grandpa?”

Sam said, “He wanted us to have a chance to get to know each other better and besides, he was woken up early so he might want an early night.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said as he glared at Dean, “Someone woke us up pretty early in the morning. Now Dean,” Andrew grumbled, “What’s this ‘man’s meal’ you ordered for me?”

Dean simply smirked, “That’s for you to find out,” and smiled as Andrew glared at him, ‘Hell,’ Dean thought, ‘Sam had a better glare than that when he was eight.’

Andrew didn’t have to wait long when the waitress brought out a massive steak and he groaned, he wasn’t a fan of meat, he liked it but he preferred lighter meals.

“Come on man, eat up,” Dean said as he bit into his hamburger. 

“Lovely,” Andrew grumbled and he got his knife and fork out and began to eat the steak and nearly gagged as the steak was fatty, Andrew sighed and ate it. 

Sam simply sighed, ‘It looked like Dean wanted to play practical jokes on Andrew, well at least it wasn’t me,’ he thought, ‘But still,’ as he looked at Andrew, ‘I hadn’t really seen him since he was four,’ Bobby had shown him pictures and he had sent him pictures but they were different.

“So Andrew,” Sam said, “How about you and I split that steak apart? It does look a bit big for you.” 

“Thank you,” Andrew groaned, “Its way too big for me,” as he cut through the fatty meat and gave Sam a good portion of meat and went back to his steak.

Sam smiled as he ate and they started to talk some more, he was drinking up the stories that Andrew told him about his life like water; he wished he had that: a father he didn’t argue with and a chance to finish high school, without having to move before the end of the year. 

“Dude, you’re babying him,” Dean said with a grimace, “He doesn’t need to be babied like that.”

“Hmm, it’s not babying him; I’m just helping him with the stupid steak you ordered.” 

“Their steak is good,” Dean muttered, “And besides; he’s old enough to have steak, I mean, are you going to cut it for him?”

Andrew looked up and said, “What did he mean by that?”

“He thinks I’m babying you and souring you on hunting and hunters in general,” Sam whispered quietly.

Andrew sighed and said, “Dean, I don’t hate hunters, I mean; Grandpa’s a hunter and I love him. He came to help me and Buffy out against Lothos. 

“He helped because he was your family,” Dean said, “He’d probably have helped out you even if it wasn’t something hunting related.”

“Yes,” Andrew muttered, he caught how Dean said ‘you,’ he still thought as his family as his fake family and he guessed he could understand where Dean came from; in his mind family either had to be married into family or blood related, that wasn’t his experience with family up until a couple of weeks ago was good, he loved his father and mother and his sisters. 

Sam smiled and got to asking Andrew about his school and, other than getting expelled, everything was good for Andrew: he was bright and he helped his sisters by studying with them and what else was going on with his family.

“So, I was going to tell you about what dad thinks what’s killing those kids,” Dean said with bit seriousness in his tone.

“Vampires?” Andrew said, a bit curious. 

“No, not vampires,” Dean snorted, “Every hunter knows that they’re extinct because they were hunted to extinction.”

“Tell that to the ones who were trying to kill me and my sister in LA,” Andrew said with a smirk. 

Dean sighed, ‘Andrew had so much to learn about hunting and what they hunted but maybe,’ he thought, ’I could try to learn more about him, Sammy knew about him but that’s because he wrote to him constantly.’

Sam groaned, “Dean, I’m heading back to the motel, we’ve got an early day tomorrow,” and he looked at Andrew, “You want to walk back with me?” 

Before Andrew could answer Dean said, “It’s alright Sam, I want to talk to him so more and I’ll give him a ride there.”

Andrew gulped, Dean wasn’t exactly his favourite person in the world and he knew, from Sam’s letters, that Dean got into fights, sometimes at the schools they went too. 

Sam looked concerned but left and whispered, “If you upset him you know Bobby will kill you, right Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a smile, “And besides; I can be tactful, you know that.”

As Sam walked away muttering about a town in Kentucky, Andrew was alone with Dean and said, “What was that about Kentucky?”

Dean said nothing at all and smiled at Andrew, who simply sighed; this was going to be fun. 

“So Andrew,” Dean said, “If you don’t want to be Hunter what do you want to be?”

“Oh,” Andrew smiled, “A Social Worker.” At Dean’s confused look he continued, “If I hadn’t been rescued from my former home who knows what I would’ve been like? I mean, according to mom and Buffy, I was so shy and timid I actually hid from them in my room for the first few days,” Andrew shook his head at some of the memories and laughed, “Anyways, I want to help kids get away from bad homes, like I was helped myself.”

Dean said, “So you want to take kids away from their families?”

“Only the bad families and Sandra, the worker who helped me, told me that they just don’t go and grab kids from random families, I mean,” Andrew said, “A concerned neighbour saw me outside after dark, apparently my parents locked me out when I was too slow to get home.”

Dean winced and muttered, “Okay,” maybe that was a good reason but it still seemed wrong too him.

“And,” Andrew continued, “I mean, Social Services gave my parents the chance to get me back. But they didn’t want me back, they wanted my big brother not me, guess I wasn’t good enough for them.”

Andrew sighed, he didn’t remember too much from his life with the Wells and frankly he didn’t want to remember his life with them, all his happy memories were with his adopted family.

“Dude,” Dean whispered, “How didn’t Bobby know about you? He’s very observant; dad has a lot of respect for him.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Your dad, he does seem nice but,” as he looked Dean in the eyes, “Don’t you wish you could just settle down somewhere and maybe have a chance to go to University?”

Dean shook his head and said, “No, Sammy’s the one who’ll be going to University, he’s got the brains not me.”

Andrew shook his head and said, “Dean, you can do whatever you want. I mean being a Hunter takes brains, right?” Dean nodded and Andrew smiled brightly and said, “There you go, you don’t have to be a Hunter; it’s your choice to be one or not.”

“Yeah,” Dean said as Andrew got up, “But dad needs me to help him.” 

“I do admire you for your loyalty,” Andrew said as they walked out and got into the Impala. Andrew looked at the tapes and thought, ‘Nothing but heavy metal here? That’s cool, I guess.’ 

“You like rock Andrew?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“Not really, I prefer easy listening,” Andrew groaned, hopeful that Dean wouldn’t play any of them. Dean looked horrified and Andrew laughed, “It comes from living with two sisters.” 

“Dude, I’m so glad I have a brother rather than a sister, Sammy’s too much like a chick anyways. I can’t even imagine what he’d be like as a girl,” Dean shuddered as he thought about it.

Andrew smiled as they drove through the town to the hotel, it seemed once you get Dean’s attitude he was an almost good guy.

 

 

TBC

 

Please rate and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 13 

 

As Andrew walked into his room he realized that he had a nice time with Dean and Sam, even if Dean was still trying to figure out his home life.

Bobby waved him over and said, “Your sister’s on the phone.”

Andrew nearly jumped up joy; he picked up the phone and said, “Hey Buffy, what’s going on?”

Buffy said, “Nothing much but these Hunter’s are interesting, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “They are but I like them, don’t you?”

He could almost hear the smile over the phone and she said, “Yeah, they are cool and understanding, Merrick’s having a field day interviewing them and their experiences. He’s telling me that most veteran hunters have field experience that makes them heads and tails better than field watchers.”

“Yeah but don’t the field watchers have more knowledge than the hunters?” Andrew asked, “Merrick’s books were quite extensive on the subjects on demons.”

“I know but Merrick said that most of the field agents in the Watchers council are book learned, they need to do more field work,” Buffy said happily, “And he thinks that a joint venture to have Hunters and Watchers train slayers will make future slayers better.” 

Andrew shook his head and said, “Right now I don’t care about future slayers, I mean I care about you, my sister.”

“I know,” Buffy said, “But it’s kind of exciting actually with what Merrick is saying. Andrew, I mean no Slayer has had training like me and Merrick wants me to be an example.” 

“Okay,” Andrew said softly, “But remember; don’t get a swelled head, just be yourself: Buffy, my big sister.”

Buffy felt tears coming to her eyes and she whispered, “You know I’m not going to let this slayer thing get to me or make snobby, we both had enough of that, I think, from my ex friends.”

“Yeah,” Andrew said quietly, “But we’ll see each other soon Buffy, right?”

“You know it,” Buffy said happily and hung up the phone to go spend time with Ellen again.

“Is she doing alright?” Bobby asked as Andrew sat down and sighed out loud.

“She’s doing great; Merrick’s learning a lot about Hunters,” Andrew said and lay back on his bed trying to think about the Winchesters, they were different but how in hell did they stop themselves from killing each other?

Bobby nodded and said, “Also I think you need to be prepared for what we might face tomorrow,” Andrew sat up and looked at Bobby. “Andrew,” Bobby said, “I want you to stick by me and the boys.”

“Yes Grandpa,” Andrew said as he drew the blankets of the bed and he was so tired that he quickly fell asleep but his dreams haunted by visions of Buffy dying at the hands of some demon or vampire in a alley, he woke up and was surprised by the tears he was shedding, ‘It was just a dream, right?’

Andrew got up and groaned, it was still dark out and he couldn’t sleep anymore so he went outside to go do a bit of walking and clear his head.

He was walking by himself trying to figure out what to do about his sister, he wanted to help her but, from what Merrick told them, Slayers sometimes didn’t live long after being called, sometimes as short as a few weeks to a month, the most successful one to date lived a total of two years after being called.

Andrew stopped by a creek and sat on a log wondering if Buffy’s different training would help her survive longer and hell; what would mom do when she found out or dad? As he thought about his dad Andrew began to get upset, dad had never yelled at him before, not even when he and Buffy decided Dawn needed a haircut, though mom was a bit angry about that but she took a picture of it anyways.

He decided that it was time to walk back as it wasn’t good to walk around a strange town in the middle of the night and he wanted to get some rest. As he walked back he saw a light in Dean and Sam’s room, they couldn’t be up this early, could they?

As he walked by their room the door suddenly opened and Dean walked out with his hands in his pockets and grumbling, Dean looked up and saw Andrew and his face brightened, he smiled and said, “Dude, you’re up early?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Something wrong?”

Dean shook his head and said, “Sammy’s being a mopey bitch, like always.”

“Look, I’m not judging here,” Andrew said with his hands held up, “But you guys could try to understand Sam better. He’s your brother, right?”

“Yeah but when he gets moody like this,” Dean said, “He becomes bitter and quiet and he begins to sit there and brood.”

Andrew sighed and said, “It’d better if you guys talked things out with someone who can be objective.”

Dean nodded and looked Andrew over, he was growing nicely. He walked over to him and said, “You looking forwards to the hunt today?”

“I, uhh, guess so,” Andrew said softly, “I’m still uneasy about it.” 

“I won’t let anything happen to you Andrew,” Dean said softly, “You can count on me, okay?”

“Oh,” Andrew said quietly as he turned red and ran into his and Bobby’s room and began to prepare for the day’s hunt, he was uneasy but at least Grandpa was there with him and he supposed that Dean and Sam made things better.

Bobby looked at his grandson preparing for the hunt and sighed; he remembered when he could take Andrew on his lap and keep him calm whenever a storm frightened him and now he was getting ready for a hunt, he didn’t know to be proud or sad that his grandson was growing up so fast.

“Are you going to be ready for what might happen today?” Bobby said with seriousness in his voice.

“Yes Grandpa, I’m going to try to do my best,” Andrew said with certainly in his voice, “I don’t want to let you down or Sam and Dean.”

“Just be careful, alright?” Bobby said, “You are the last of my family, that I care to claim, so be careful, alright Andrew?”

“Grandpa,” Andrew said, “I’m not going to learn anything if you keep holding my hand.” 

“Allow me to be an overprotective grandfather,” Bobby said with a bit of sad pride in his voice, he was both proud and sad that Andrew was growing up so fast.

Andrew smiled and hugged his Grandpa again and said, “It’s alright, just don’t smother me with over protectiveness, alright?”

Bobby nodded and said, “We better see if the boys are ready.”

“I think they are up, Dean said Sam’s being a bit moody,” Andrew said as he walked into the washroom to clean up.

“Sam’s a teenager, I’d be worried if he wasn’t moody and depressed half the time,” Bobby said as he prepared.

“Yeah,” Andrew called, “But I think that both Dean and Sam could use some damned stability in their lives. From the letters I got from Sam; their dad keeps moving them around.”

Bobby shook his head and said, “You tell John Winchester that his boys need to stop hunting for awhile so they can live their lives and see how it goes.”

Andrew came out of the bathroom and said, “You think I wouldn’t? Grandpa; Dean acts tough but I think he takes way too much responsibility on his shoulders; he’s going to burn out too quickly. And Sam? Don’t get me started about him,” Andrew said, “Mr Winchester needs to look at himself and see what this obsessive desire for revenge is doing to his kids and himself.”

Bobby began to laugh, he wanted to see his Grandson look John Winchester in the eye and tell him off about his kids. He wasn’t sure who’d win the fight but he’d be sure that Andrew wouldn’t come out of the fight without a broken nose and John? Well he was sure that John would be humiliated by Andrew.

As they got ready Andrew put on his clothes and walked out, yawned and groaned, “I’ll go see if Dean and Sam are ready,” and walked out and knocked on their door, he heard yelling and sighed, ‘This is going to be fun.’

Dean opened the door and said, “Dude, you’re ready now?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “Is, uhh, everything alright?”

Dean nodded and pulled him in, Andrew waved at Sam, who gave him a tired wave back and said, “How’d you sleep last night?”

“Alright,” Andrew replied as Dean walked out to talk to Bobby and sat down next to Sam and asked, “What are you two fighting about now?”

Sam sighed and replied, “Honestly? You Andrew.”

Andrew paled, “You two were fighting about me? How come?”

“Because Andrew,” Sam whispered, “I’ve seen what hunting does to people; it slowly strips their innocence and makes them as bad as what we hunt. I’ve seen it happen to my dad and it’s happening to my brother.” Sam whispered, “I don’t want to see it happen to you.”

“It won’t,” Andrew said as he patted Sam’s back, “You need to talk to your brother and father about how you feel but without yelling.”

“I do,” Sam said, “And I try my best to make them understand but then they start about mom and how we need to get revenge.”

Dean walked in and said, “Bobby’s ready to go but Sam you’re going with him, and I’ll take Andy with me in the Impala.”

“Oh,” Andrew said, “You two can drive together, I don’t mind.” 

“No,” Dean said, “We need a little break from each other,” and grabbed Andrew and pulled him to the Impala, Dean looked him over and said, “Remember: stick close to me, Sammy or your grandpa.”

“Alright,” Andrew said getting frustrated, “I’m not a baby, you guys don’t need to hold my hand the whole time.”

Dean shook his head and said, “I promised to protect you and I keep my promises.” 

Andrew sighed, ‘Overprotective friend and overprotective grandpa; perfect, just perfect,’ he thought.

As they got in the car Dean put in a tape and Andrew sighed as some music he had never heard before began to fill the car, Dean smirked and said, “I’m going to introduce you to a man’s music Andy.”

“Is it going to be like the ‘man’s meal’ that gave me the runs last night?” Andrew replied snidely, “If so then I’m not sure I can handle it. 

Dean smirked and looked at Andrew, laughed and said, “I like you Andy, you got an attitude.” 

As the Impala drove Andrew looked behind him and saw his grandpa’s truck and sighed, he was nervous as hell and scared, he’d admit but, as he thought, how was whatever they were about to fight different from Lothos and his gang?

 

They got to the high school and Andrew noted that there weren’t any students there; he supposed it had something to do with the murders but still he felt education was important, also he wondered what was killing students here? 

Andrew shuddered as Dean smashed a window and quickly brushed away the broken glass, he held his hand towards Andrew and said, “Come on Andy, we gotta open the door for Bobby and Sammy.”

“Did you have to break a window?” Andrew said in a shocked tone. 

“You’d be surprised of what I had to do before to kill creatures,” Dean said with a grin. 

They quickly got to the doors, Andrew shivered; there was something here, he could feel it with the training Merrick gave him: it felt cold in here, like something was trapped in these walls and it was angry and full of hatred.

Dean opened the door and Bobby and Sam came in, Bobby noticed Andrew was shivering and whispered, “You alright kiddo?”

Andrew shook his head and said, “I feel cold Grandpa, really cold.” 

“Here,” Dean said as he tossed Andrew his coat, “That should keep you warm.”

“Oh, uhh, thanks,” Andrew muttered as he put the way too big jacket on him, it did feel a bit warmer as he attempted to keep it from falling off.

Bobby looked around and said, “We’ll split off into teams: I’ll take Andrew and check out these rooms, you two check out those other rooms.” 

Dean nodded as he and Sam walked down the hallway to check things out, Andrew asked, “Grandpa, don’t we need to ask questions from the students while we were here.”

“Not this time, if we knew what we what we were looking for then we’d have done more research,” Bobby said.

Andrew sighed, he was getting colder so he wrapped Dean’s coat around himself trying to get warm.

As Andrew looked in a room he heard a voice whisper, “Andrew.... Andrew, come to me.” 

“Who’s speaking!?” Andrew asked out loud as he followed his grandfather through the empty halls.

Bobby looked back and whispered, “Are you hearing voices Andrew?”

“Yeah, it keeps telling me to come to it,” Andrew said quietly, he looked back and suddenly clung to Bobby, afraid. 

“Don’t listen to it,” Bobby pleaded, “Andrew; it only wants to kill you.”

“I’m not listening to it,” Andrew pouted, “But I’m scared, more scared than I should be. It’s kind of creepy in here.”

Bobby smiled and nodded and thought ‘It’s pretty damn creepy. This place feel’s wrong, it was like something evil and angry focused on them.

Andrew whispered, “Can’t we turn the lights on at least?”

“No, that’d give the police a reason to come get us,” Bobby whispered. 

As they moved through the hallways Andrew sighed, he knew he didn’t want to be a hunter when suddenly, as they walked past a doorway the doors suddenly closed in front of Andrew, separating him from his grandfather.

Bobby turned around and screamed, “Andrew!!!?” as he pounded the door, he wasn’t going to lose his grandson like this. He heard his grandson scratching at the other of the two doors, “Keep calm Andrew, I’ll get you out,” as he slammed his body against the doors.

Andrew whimpered a bit, he was terrified as he couldn’t here grandpa anymore, and he heard a voice say, “All alone, are you Andrew?”

He looked around terrified, this way worse than those stupid movies dad used to watch, the voice spoke, “Don’t worry Andrew you won’t be alone for long, I am here with you,” as Andrew looked where the voice came from he saw Lothos walking out. 

“No way, you’re dead. Buffy killed you,” Andrew screamed. 

Lothos simply smiled and his face shifted into its demonic visage and grinned, “I came back for you, my soon to be Childe, I wanted you to be my childe.” 

Andrew looked terrified and Lothos purred, “Your fear, it’s like a fine wine. How will your blood taste I wonder?

“NO!!” Andrew screamed as he suddenly brandished the cross his grandpa gave him right at Lothos.

“Hmmph,” Lothos snorted, “When you’re one of us shall we visit Buffy? She’ll never kill her little brother, will she?”

Andrew shook his head as Lothos’s cold hand touched his cheek, “Yes Andrew, you’re all alone. After all, your dad wanted a birth son, not some geek who got his daughter in trouble.”

‘No, just leave me alone,’ Andrew thought when a slight thought hit him, ‘How did Lothos know about that? It wasn’t like he was around when it happened and why didn’t he bite me? He looked up and saw that it wasn’t Lothos anymore, it was his dad. 

Hank grinned, “I just wanted a normal son but, hey, you are hardly ‘normal,’ should’ve beaten the weirdness out of you I think.

“You aren’t daddy,” Andrew said looking up when a wall of force flung him into some lockers. 

“No, I suppose I’m not,” the being said, “But I know you’ve always been afraid of being rejected; having your family disown you. You don’t like being alone as it brings back bad memories, doesn’t it?”

Andrew refused to answer it; he looked at the creature and said, “Stop using my dad’s form.” 

“I like this form,” it said as it gestured, lifted him up again and slammed him against the wall. 

Andrew began to struggle and try to fight back, he heard a voice whisper, “Fight Andrew, be strong,” he looked around and just saw dad walking towards him with a nasty smirk on its face. 

He pulled out his pistol and shot the creature repeatedly in the chest causing it to say, “Oh dear you shot me, daddy’s going to have to punish you,” and lifted the gun out Andrew’s hand and aimed it at his head.

“You could at least have the decency to scream for me,” it said hungrily when the door smashed open; it looked up and saw Bobby, along with Sam and Dean, looking at it.

“Oh my stars and garters,” it said, “The cavalry here and aren’t they dumbest bunch of rednecks I’ve seen.”

Dean looked at Andrew and growled, “Let. Him. Go.”

It looked at Dean and said, “Well, dear me, you want little Andrew back? You going to be his knight in denim armour?” It shrugged and threw Andrew at them at near breakneck speed when Dean jumped in the way and caught him. 

He checked Andrew frantically and said, “Bobby, he’s fine, though I think his leg is broken but I can’t be sure.”

Bobby glared at it and pulled out his rifle, “You fucker; if he dies I’ll hunt you down and kill you!!” 

“Oh, hit me again,” it said as it was about to fade when Bobby’s pure iron buckshot hit it in the chest.

Sam and Bobby looked as the form disappear, Bobby saw ‘Hank’s’ face turn into a humanoid tiger person wearing robes. It grinned and said, “I suppose you like my true form?”

Andrew’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at it and whispered a Rakshasa? 

“Clever boy,” the Rakshasa purred, “Brave too, I bet you will be tasty. But then again the flesh of hunters is always a delicacy to me and I knew that if I killed enough of these students I’d lure one of you in for a meal. Pleased I am to see four of you.” 

Bobby shot it again in the chest causing it to laugh and walk towards Andrew and it said, “I’ll kill the wounded one now because that’ll allow the meat to spoil quite nicely.” 

Dean interposed himself between it and said, “Hey, you have to go through me first!!!”

“With pleasure,” the Rakshasa shrugged as it walked over and Dean suddenly threw a glass bottle of holy water into its face.

The water hissed as it touched the demon’s face; it screamed and looked around blindly as it began to scratch madly around it, screaming as it couldn’t connect with anything. Dean aimed his gun at the Rakshasa and shot at it repeatedly, he was going to kill this fucker. 

As Bobby and Dean unloaded a couple of clips of ammo into the demon’s hide it began to slow and it collapsed, Andrew tried to get up and look around only to be pushed down by Dean who fired one more bullet into its head for good measure.

“Dude, rest for a bit,” Dean said as he patted Andrew’s hand. 

“No, I want to help,” Andrew said as he tried to get up again when Dean made him lie down again and suddenly kicked the dead demon in the chest.

Dean looked at Andrew and said, “Bobby, let’s get him to a hospital, okay? He needs to be looked at,” as Dean picked Andrew up and carried him out the doors.

Bobby looked at Sam, “We have to burn the body,” as he watched Dean carry Andrew out of the school.

Sam said, “I’ll do it, you go take care of Andrew.”

“Thanks,” Bobby said as he ran out after Andrew and Dean to make sure they were alright.

 

TBC

 

Alright, it will be a Dean/Andrew story with other pairings TBA as they happen and Andrew will be fine and for you who don’t know Rakshasa’s are a class of Asian demons, I just took some liberties with the legends and also made this one particularly sadistic. 

Also next chapter will have more Buffy and Merrick in it.

 

Poll Question: Should Dean and Andrew have a nice bonding moment in the hospital? Doesn’t have to be romantic yet.

 

Please rate and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 14 

 

 

Andrew groaned as he came to, he was being driven somewhere and he was still confused about where he was, he looked up and saw Dean driving them to the hospital, he tried to get up and screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

Dean turned around and said, “Andrew dude, are you alright?”

“No,” Andrew said, “I feel like something shattered in me.” 

“It’s going to be alright, it’s just a broken leg,” Dean said, “You’ll be alright.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Did the creature scratch Grandpa, Sam or you Dean?”

“No,” Dean said, “It didn’t hurt us but please sit still, okay?”

Dean was relieved when Andrew nodded; he was still a bit woozy and blacked out again, “Goddamned it!!” Dean growled, “Why did that creature go straight for Andrew?”

 

As they got to the hospital Dean picked up Andrew and walked in carrying him into the emergency ward screaming, “I need help here.” 

One of the nurses ran over and had Dean place Andrew on a stretcher and said “We’ll take him in right away, are you family?” 

Dean shook his head and said, “No, I’m just a friend; his grandfather will be here shortly.” 

She nodded and pushed Andrew out to a room so they could clean him and put his leg in a cast, Dean sighed; he promised to protect him and he failed to protect Andrew, as he sat down he saw Bobby come in demanding to see his grandson.

Bobby saw Dean sitting down and said, “It’s a broken leg, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbled, “But he woke up and he was in pain, I mean it could’ve been worse; what if I hadn’t been able to catch him?”

“Don’t worry about what might have been,” Bobby growled, “It was a bad hunt and it could have gone worse and believe me, I don’t want it to be worse and I don’t want to explain to Buffy that her baby brother died on my watch.”

Dean shook his head and said, “How bad could an angry sister be?”

“You haven’t met this angry sister,” Bobby said with a shudder imagining an angry Buffy coming after him, he was sure she wouldn’t kill him but maybe a punch or two and broken ribs. Bobby ran in to see his Grandson to make sure he was getting treated.

Sam rushed in and said, “I did that thing you guys wanted me to do. So how’s Andrew?”

“He’s in the room over there,” Dean sighed, “I’m not sure how he’s doing.” 

“It was just a broken leg, right?” Sam said, trying to cheer his brother up.

“Yes,” Dean nearly yelled, “But it could’ve been much worse Sammy, he could’ve died.” 

Sam sighed as he sat next to his brother; he had never seen Dean this worked up about anyone, except for people he cared about. ‘So does that mean he cared about Andrew? No,’ Sam thought, ‘Dean never let himself have any attachments to anyone but family.’ 

As Sam sat there thinking Bobby came out looking relieved, he looked at Dean and said, “He’s fine, just been roughed up a bit. Other than the broken leg and a slight concussion he’s going to alright, they gave him some painkillers and they want him to spend the night.”

Dean sighed with relief, got up and said, “Can I visit him at least?”

Bobby nodded and said, “You can both visit him but the meds mean he’s kind of out of it right now and he’s trying to sleep.”

As they walked in they saw Andrew lying on the bed trying to sleep, Dean sat next to him and patted his hand causing Andrew to stir a bit and look at Dean, his blue eyes dimmed a bit by the drugs in his system. He mumbled a greeting and turned over to get a better look at Dean. 

“How you feeling Andrew?” Dean said as Andrew kept his eyes on Dean and smiled. 

“I’m feeling kind of happy right now,” Andrew said with a goofy smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I bet,” Dean said as he sat next to Andrew and he smiled a bit at Andrew, who yawned a bit as he attempted to move closer to Dean. 

“You feel warm,” Andrew sat as he grabbed Dean’s hand and rubbed it a bit.

Dean simply smiled and sat next to Andrew, he didn’t really want to leave Andrew’s side because he still felt like he failed to keep his promise.

Andrew fell back to sleep and began to snore contentedly, he felt good, really good but maybe that’s what those pills were for? He wondered what his sister was doing. 

Bobby sighed, he had to call Buffy. As he got to the payphone and dialled, he smiled at Ellen’s voice and said, “Can you put Buffy on?”

 

Ellen quickly recognized the tone in Bobby’s voice and prayed that the little guy was still alive; she didn’t want to see a kid die so young. She shuddered, she knew Jo wanted to go into hunting and decided she that she couldn’t let that happen.

Buffy ran to the phone and said, “Hey Grandpa, what’s up?” Her smile faded as she heard the news, she wanted to rush there hug Andrew and hunt down the creature that did this to her lil brother and tear it from limb to limb. “Grandpa, is it dead?” She asked angrily she sighed; it was, that was good and a broken leg was better than death. “What did it anyways?”

“Hey Merrick,” Buffy called, “What’s Rakshasa?” 

Merrick rushed to the phone and said, “A very powerful eastern demon; they are known to be masters of illusion, sorcerers and shape shifters with a habit of eating human flesh; did Andrew or Bobby get scratched? If so then they should take care of it because they’re known to have potent venom in their claws.”

 

Bobby shook his head, “I don’t think so but I’ll check on Andrew now,” and hung up.

He ran in and said, “Dean, help me check if Andrew for scratches,” as they both checked and Bobby sighed with a relief, there wasn’t any scratches. 

Dean sat next to Andrew and sighed; poison claws? He so hated these Rakshasa’s. 

Andrew stirred again in his sleep, he was having happy dreams of when he was younger and his daddy used to go to baseballs games, his daddy used to buy him popcorn and mommy would get mad because he got sick and didn’t want supper anymore. 

As he sighed happily in his sleep he was being watched by Dean, Sam and Bobby as they had decided to spend the night in the hospital and take him home, they’d take it easy until Andrew was healthy.

Other than slight movements from Andrew he stayed still as the drug was keeping him asleep and when he finally woke up in the morning he got up blinking and looked at the cast on his leg and remembered what happened. He looked around and saw his grandpa and the Winchesters all sleeping around him. ‘They didn’t have to stay the night here with me,’ he made a noise. 

Dean looked up and said, “Dude, you’re up? Are you feeling alright? Do you want something to eat?” 

“No,” Andrew shook his head, “I just want to get out of here, I hate hospitals.” 

“Okay,” Dean smiled as he picked Andrew up and got Bobby and Sam up, as he carried Andrew out and put him in Bobby’s truck.

Bobby shook his head as he got in and said, “You going to be alright on the way home? Because we can put you in the Impala so you can lay down in then backseat.” 

Andrew nodded and thought, ‘Stupid cast,’ as he got lifted out, he looked at Dean and thought, ‘Was he going to carry me everywhere?’ as he felt Dean’s arms wrap around him, lift him up and Andrew suddenly though, ‘Wow, Dean’s strong to be carrying me around everywhere.’ 

As Dean carried Andrew to the Impala and put him in the back Andrew muttered, ‘Thanks.’ 

“No problem,” Dean whispered, “It’s the least I can do.” 

Sam looked at him and whispered, “He thinks he failed to protect you and you should’ve seen him fuss over you while you were sleeping, Bobby said he was like a mother hen.” 

Andrew looked at Dean in surprise, he didn’t think that big tough Dean would be that gentle with anyone but he remembered Mom’s lesson: don’t always look at appearances first. 

As they drove Dean was careful to go slow as he didn’t want Andrew to get hurt again, Andrew tried to get up and Dean said, “Andrew, don’t get up, you need to rest so don’t make me go back there and hold you down.”

Andrew sighed and laid back down, Sam whispered, “You accused of me babying him? Dean, if you keep this up he’s not going to want you around.”

Dean shook his head and whispered, “Dude, he got hurt, I promised I’d protect him and I failed to do that.” 

“How were you going to protect me?” Andrew said, “I was with Grandpa Bobby, so unless you could walk through walls you couldn’t have known it was going for me first. Though if you could walk through walls we probably wouldn’t have to have broken into the school.” 

Sam began to laugh slightly and said, “See Dean; he’s not mad at you, he just doesn’t want you to hover around him all the time.”

Andrew thought it over and said, “If he wants to spend time with me and not smother me with attention hen I’m cool with that. Besides, the Doctor said the break wasn’t that bad, it was more painful than anything else so he said about three weeks and they’d check it out.”

Dean smiled as he thought that he’d makeup not being able to protect Andrew all summer if he had too, even without the cast the kid wasn’t going anywhere without him to help him out.

 

After a couple of hours they were back at Bobby’s place and Andrew sighed as Bobby grabbed a couple of crutches and said, “These should hold up for a while, I used them when I was hurt a couple years back.”

Andrew grabbed the crutches and was using them to move around and smiled as he could move without being carried around, though Dean was hovering again to make sure he was alright, Andrew tried to shoo him away again.

Dude you’re gonna need help Dean said as he helped Andrew up the stairs and laughed again as Andrew tried to shoo him away 

Bobby looked at Andrew trying to shoo both Winchesters away and shook his head, Andrew had a stubborn streak especially in times like these.

They began to talk and Bobby asked Andrew if he did get scratched by the demon? He had to make sure he wasn’t hurt, Andrew shook his head. 

“Good,” Bobby said, “I’m glad.” 

Andrew sat down talking with Sam; he wanted to know when John was coming back. He had a theory that why Dean was so damned protective is because he was almost sure that Dean didn’t have much of a childhood or allowed to be a child and he might be hurt and a little stupid, but someone needed to sit John Winchester down and give him a good talking too.

Sam shook his head and said, “Wish I knew when he was coming back, but he kind of comes and goes.”

Andrew nodded and was prepared to do what he needed to help Dean and Sam have a chance to at least to have chance at a normal life and leaving them alone? What parent does that? Even dad, when he was busy, always tried to make sure that he, Buffy and Dawn were loved. 

Bobby began to chuckled inwardly; it looked like Andrew didn’t lose his courage. He recognized the look in Andrew’s eyes, even if the boys didn’t know it, he was going to yell and scream at John.

Dean sat next to Andrew and noticed that he seemed stressed and said, “Dude, you need to keep calm, nothing’s worth being worked up over.”

Andrew shook his head and said, “Friends are,” and grabbed a book on the coffee table and began to read it, he would have some words to tell John Winchester. 

 

A couple of days later Andrew got his chance, he heard from something that Dean was saying to Sam that John was coming by to check up on them and he prepared himself to give a good talking to John.

Bobby noted Andrew walking downstairs with his crutches and said, “I guess you heard that John is coming back today?” 

Andrew nodded silently; he was prepared to talk to John alright. Bobby whispered, “Be careful Andrew; he’s a good man but he also has a temper.” 

A couple of hours later they heard a loud pounding at the door, Bobby had sent Dean and Sam on a errand so they wouldn’t see what Andrew was about to do. Bobby opened the door and John came in with a dark look on his face.

“I thought I found YED,” John said angrily, “But it gave me the slip.” 

Bobby sighed, this wasn’t going to be the right time but he looked down at Andrew, who was sitting down, he looked straight at John and said, “Mister Winchester, I want to talk to you.”

John looked surprised and said, “Uhh, sure Andrew, what’s up?”

“It’s about your sons Mr Winchester; I’m worried that this quest for revenge is going to kill them and you,” Andrew held his hand out before John could say anything, “Grandpa told me the story and I can understand your need for revenge.” 

Bobby looked surprised; John was being quiet while Andrew kept up talking to him, “First, let’s talk about Dean,” Andrew said, “He’s a prefect soldier and that might be good for the military but the problem with that is that this isn’t the military and he isn’t a soldier; he’s a teenager and he should go to school and finish up high school. I think he’s intelligent and he could easily go to collage.” 

John just stared in shock, the kid had a mouth on him and he didn’t seem to be intimidated by him or his reputation.

“And Sam,” Andrew said, “He’s brilliant, he needs, no, they both need some damned stability in their lives and a father who doesn’t leave them alone to go on a hunt.”

Bobby looked at the fire growing in John’s eyes and knew that he was about to explode when John got up and screamed right at Andrew, “I know they need that but they won’t be able to get it, not until we kill whatever killed Mary.”

Andrew simply looked at John and asked, “What would Mary want you to do? Would your wife want you to be this driven hunter who is so driven by revenge that he ignores what is good for him and his sons?”

“I have to kill the thing that did this to my wife,” John said, “You wouldn’t understand!!” 

Andrew shrugged, “You’re right, I don’t understand and, hopefully, I never will but I can tell you where this is heading: first, I can predict that everything with Sam is going to come to a head and he’ll cut you from his life. Dean will most likely stay with you but again you can only push and order someone so far.”

“I need my revenge,” John whispered angrily, “It’s my right.”

“Yes but,” Andrew looked up, his eyes never wavering from John’s eyes, “You ever read Moby Dick? Its good story, I read it myself, if you read it can you tell me how revenge worked for old captain Ahab?” 

John froze as memories of that damned book came from when he had to study that book and the end where Ahab died trying to get his revenge, he sat down and shook his head; he was a hunter and he needed to be focused.

Bobby sat down next to John and said, “John, those boys don’t need a hunter right now, they need their dad and a chance to have a normal life.”

As John and Bobby started to talk Andrew sighed, that took a lot out of him and he wasn’t sure if John would listen to him but he hoped he would, for Dean and Sam’s sakes he would at least take his advice, Andrew then sat down and fell into a light sleep.

He was woken up a bit later by Bobby and John, he looked confused as John was smiling at him and that meant that he was either happy or was going to wait until Grandpa was asleep and kill him.

John sighed and said, “Andrew, I’ve never been talked down to by a kid your age before and while I don’t agree with you about my revenge. I do however think you’re right about my kids, I can’t keep dragging them around.”

Bobby nodded and said, “We came to an agreement that they can stay with me; if Dean still wants to hunt he can be my partner and John will keep in contact with them.”

Andrew shook his head and said, “I wanted them to spend time with their dad, not be separated from him.”

John looked at him and said, “It’s alright kiddo, I talked this over with Dean and he knows it was your little talking too that helped me reach this decision.” 

‘Uh oh!!!’ Andrew thought, he knew Dean loved his father and now he was going to spend a long time alone with the guy, who knew what Dean would do with him, even Sam. He just wanted to convince their father to settle down and allow them to have a normal life.

Andrew got up and managed to get up the stairs, faster than he should’ve been able to with a broken leg and locked himself in his room. He stayed there for a couple of days as he felt terrible; he didn’t want John out of Sam and Dean’s lives, just to be there for them more often. 

He heard a loud knock on his door but he really didn’t want to open the door as he heard Dean and Sam’s voices on the other side, they didn’t sound angry but they didn’t sound happy either. 

Dean yelled, “Andrew please, we just want to talk to you about what you said to our father, we aren’t angry, just let us in.” 

Sam yelled his agreement and asked, “Please Andrew, we don’t want to hurt you and besides if we did that Bobby would kill us.” 

Andrew gulped, as he opened the door he was muttering when was he going to learn about being an interfering little busybody.

As Andrew opened the door Dean came in and looked at him and said, “You called my dad a revenge seeking bastard?”

“Uhh, not in so many words,” Andrew stammered out, “And please, don’t hurt me.” 

Dean shook his head and said, “No, we aren’t going to hurt you Andrew. It’s just no one ever spoke up on our behalves before, much less stare dad down.” 

“But,” Andrew said, “I didn’t want him to cut you guys out of his life, I wanted all of you to be together.” 

“Dude, you’re babbling Dean said, “And it’s alright; dad explained that you did the right thing about us and it’s not like we’re going to be in the foster system, Bobby is almost like family.” 

Sam smiled and said, “This might help us bond. After all it gives us a break from each other and that could be what we need.”

Andrew sighed as Dean patted his back, Sam; sure that Dean wasn’t going to break Andrew, walked downstairs to get something from the Impala. 

Dean looked at Andrew and paled, Andrew really was afraid that he was going to get beat up for talking to his dad and he knew now that he didn’t want Andrew afraid of him, ever.

As Dean was about to put his arm around Andrew to comfort him a bit more Bobby yelled, “Andrew, your mom’s on the phone.”

Andrew perked up, he hadn’t heard from mom for awhile. He grabbed the phone in his room and said, “Mom, how’s things?” 

“Their alright Andrew but I need to tell you something; your dad has decided he wants a divorce,” Joyce said sadly, Andrew paled and began to shiver slightly as Dean began to rub his back.

“Mom, are you serious? Why’s dad doing this?” Andrew nearly screamed out. 

“He didn’t go into details,” Joyce said, “But he wants a divorce and we’re moving.” 

Andrew did his best to not to sob; he wasn’t liking the news when Joyce said, “Andrew, there is some good news: I got a job offer in Sunnydale.”

“Oh god!!” Andrew whispered, they were going back to Sunnydale? 

“Now I got to go,” Joyce said, “Tell Bobby that I have to have you back before the first of September.”

Dean pulled Andrew next to him and held him, he whispered, “What’s wrong Andy?”

“Mom and Dad; they’re getting divorced!!!” Andrew screamed out in grief, he tried to keep the tears in but it wasn’t working, he wanted to cry. 

Bobby heard Andrew’s scream and ran upstairs; he looked at his grandson burrowing his head into Dean’s chest with Dean trying to comfort him. Andrew looked up and said, “Grandpa; mom and dad, they’re splitting up.” 

“Oh god!!!” Bobby said, “I thought they were working it out?”

“Apparently not,” Andrew said bitterly, “And she’s taking us to Sunnydale.” 

Bobby and Dean both hissed out at the name of the town, they both knew the rumours of that damned town: Dean didn’t want Andrew near it and Bobby didn’t want any of his family near it. 

“Well,” Bobby said, “If your mom’s moving to that deathtrap of a town then she isn’t going alone; I’m going to move there too and make sure you’re all safe.” 

 

TBC 

 

Well Bobby’s moving to Sunnydale to protect his grandson. And also do you like where Dean and Sam are going to be living? 

In the next chapter is the beginning of Season 1 and how do you think Andrew and Buffy’s first day at Sunnydale is going to be like? 

 

Please rate and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

Chapter 15 

 

 

Andrew just wanted to be left alone; his parents were getting a divorce and he was left wondering if it was his fault? Did mom blame him and Buffy? Or what? He groaned out as he got up and grabbed his crutches and walked out; he was attempting to walk downstairs when something pulled him back.

Dean shook his head and said, “Andrew, you have to take it easy. You’ve had a really stressful week dude.”

“Yeah,” Andrew groaned, it had been a week since his mom called him about the divorce and he had spent the night crying about it and Dean had just sat there and allowed him to use him as his big teddy bear and he kept soothing him, telling him that it’d be alright.

“Here, stay up here and I’ll get you some food and something to drink,” Dean said quietly as not to wake anyone else up and walked downstairs.

Andrew sighed as he got back into his bed, Dean still treated him like he was going to break and if he was going to feed him by hand, that was going to be last straw.

He heard Dean come back in holding a sandwich and some fruit juice, Andrew turned around and reached for the sandwich and juice. 

Dean noted the look of annoyance on Andrew’s face and fought down a laugh; he sat next to Andrew and talked to him about Sunnydale. 

Andrew shook his head and said, “I don’t remember anything about Sunnydale as I was taken away when I was four and I really didn’t want to remember about Sunnydale. I mean there are questions I have: are my parents still there? Or did they move away?”

“It’s alright,” Dean whispered, “You know that Sam and I got your back if your family decides to do something and you know Bobby won’t let them near you.” 

Andrew nodded and thanked Dean for the food and went to sleep, he wasn’t looking forward to Sunnydale and he had lied to Dean; he remembered Sunnydale only too well, he just didn’t want to live in the past. 

A couple of weeks later Bobby was driving him to the doctor to get his cast off when Andrew asked, “Grandpa, when we move to Sunnydale are you going to talk to my birth parents? If they are still in Sunnydale.”

Bobby’s face darkened, “Your mom isn’t any family of mine and if she or her father tries something I’m going to introduce your dad to why it’s a bad idea to get a Singer mad at you and I don’t even want to know about the son they kept.”

Andrew nodded, he was still unsure about things but at least his family was there with him. He wasn’t going to be afraid but still, he had a nagging fear that the Wells might make things unpleasant.

The Doctor was happy to report that Andrew’s leg had healed quite nicely and as they were cutting the cast off he was happy, maybe Dean would stop smothering him or trying to do everything for him, though a small part of him liked being taken care of. 

“Okay Mr Singer,” the Doctor said, “While your leg is healed nicely it’s going to need some time to get back to its full strength,” and he passed Andrew a cane, looked at him and said, “You will have to use this for a bit.” 

Andrew sighed, he wasn’t an invalid but he also knew the benefits of listening to the doctor, as he walked out he could at least move around now a lot better and he was looking forwards to having a nice long hot bath.

Bobby sighed, he wasn’t happy about Joyce moving to Sunnydale as the place reeked of evil and from what he heard the police for some damned reason were very intolerant of hunters, he and the kids, if they continued to hunt, would have to be careful not to get noticed by them.

As they got back Dean saw Andrew get out of the truck with a cane and he winced, he thought Andrew would be able to move around better and maybe he’d want to hang out with him and Sam before they had to pack for the move.

He walked up and said, “You got a cane?”

Andrew sighed and said, “The doctor said that I have to take it easy until my leg is strong again,” and he sat down sighing as he prepared for Dean to start to smother him again. 

Dean said, “It’s nice to see you without the cast man,” and patted him on the back. “So,” Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, “Would you like to hang out with me and Sammy now that you can move around better?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “I’ve been kept prisoner in my room by an overprotective friend,” and laughed as Dean looked embarrassed, he said, “I didn’t mind much, at least you didn’t offer to bath me or feed me by hand.” 

“Oh god!!” Dean said, “No, you can definitely feed yourself.” 

As Andrew was hanging out with Dean and Sam he was pleased to see that they seemed more at ease now, he still didn’t agree with John’s wish to keep up his quest for revenge against the thing that killed his wife but at least his sons could have a normal life.

One night, a couple days later, Andrew was sitting down reading a book when Dean looked over his shoulder and whispered, “What are you reading?”

Andrew shrugged, “Nothing much, just something I got from the man who helped us against the vampires in LA.”

Dean grabbed the book and frowned; it was about magic and he didn’t like magic, all the times he had seen it people were using it for evil, he tried to pull the book from Andrew’s hands when Andrew pulled back and tried to hold closer to him. Dean got in front of him and said, “Please Andy, magic’s evil. I’ve only seen it used for evil.”

Andrew shook his head and said, “This book doesn’t feel evil and Merrick says that not all magic is evil.” 

“Look Andrew,” Dean whispered, “I have problems with magic and I’ve only seen it used for evil.” 

“Umm,” Andrew said as Dean stared at him with an intense look and was made a bit nervous by how Dean was looking at him and smiled nervously, “I think magic can be used for good and evil, I don’t want to use it for evil.” 

Dean shook his head and said please be careful okay I don’t want to see you go bad 

Andrew looked at Dean in surprise and thought, ‘He’s honestly upset about magic and I don’t want Dean upset,’ he hugged Dean, who looked surprised. He didn’t mind the hug; he was just surprised that Andrew hugged him.

“Look,” Dean said as Andrew let go, “I’m not going to lecture you as I’m sure Bobby will do that.”

“He knows Dean,” Andrew said, “He knows about the magic and I don’t think he’s happy with it either.”

Dean thought, ‘No, he wouldn’t be happy about the magic. Some hunters actively hunted witches and sorcerers and I know that those same hunters would definitely hunt Andrew down and kill him, though,’ he thought, ‘Those hunters would have to kill me first before they got close to Andrew and Bobby? Well, he had a lot of respect from a lot of hunters and, hopefully, they’d keep that in mind before they got the idea to go killing.’ 

Andrew gave Dean another hug and got up and said, “I just said that I’m studying it, I want to help my sister and friends with the fighting.” 

“Dude, there’s better ways to fight other than magic. I mean you could learn to fight, when you’re feeling better and I know Bobby gave you some shooting lessons and I could help with those shooting lessons,” Dean said hopefully. 

“Maybe,” Andrew said as he walked upstairs to prepare for the move; he wouldn’t be able to help much but he’d do his best to help pack and as he went to sleep Andrew sighed; this had been one of the crappiest summers ever but it was also good too.

 

The next day Bobby came up in a big truck and said, “Okay, we have to start packing as soon as possible. After all, I decided that I can pick up Buffy and we can go from there to the new place in Sunnydale.”

Andrew looked up surprised, ‘Grandpa got a place already? How did he do that? They had only found about the move a week ago.’ Bobby looked back and said, “Never underestimate a Singer Andrew.”

The day was busy; Andrew was doing his best to try to help carry books and boxes while the others were telling him to sit down and relax, they’d be able to handle it themselves. 

Andrew watched them move all the stuff, he looked at his grandpa’s dog and sighed; ’I hate feeling useless or helpless, I can help goddamn it,’ as he got up, ’I can carry a bag or a box.’ 

Sam saw Andrew walk into the house and ran in after him and saw him trying to carry a box full of books while leaning on to his cane.

“No,” Sam said, “Andrew; Dean and Bobby told you to sit down and relax, your leg is still too weak.” 

Andrew sighed, he was with a bunch of big tough hunters and they treat him like he was breakable or, in Dean’s case, like he was a little boy who needed to have his hand held. He sat down next to Bobby’s dog, Rumsfeld and scratched the old Rottweiler’s head while they were moving the last of the boxes; they were watching him so he didn’t hurt himself. 

After they had finished packing Bobby got in the truck and said, “Andrew; Sam’s going to ride with me, you ride with Dean, alright?”

He looked at Dean, who shrugged and said, “Me and Sammy can’t spend every waking moment together, right?”

“I guess so,” Andrew said quietly, “And are you doing this to keep an eye on me? To make sure that I relax.”

Dean sighed and said, “Dude, you keep trying to do too much and you aren’t strong enough yet.” 

As they drove off Andrew began to read one of the books he brought with him, he didn’t want to talk right now, though Dean kept talking about how he was sorry that they were mothering him, Bobby had been terrified that he had been hurt and Dean? He had promised to protect him and what happens? He gets hurt that has him in a cast for about a month. 

“Okay,” Andrew said, “I get it but Dean, it wasn’t your fault; you were in another room, another place and even I don’t know why that demon went for me.” 

Dean reached over and said, “It’s going to be alright, just indulge my need to protect you, alright?”

Andrew sighed and said, “Very well, at least you aren’t carrying me anymore.” 

Dean simply smiled, he was having a great time and he had wanted to get to know Andrew better and he was sure that it was being done at a low point in Andrew’s life but Andrew was starting to feel better, he didn’t know why Andrew’s father left his mom but it seemed to devastate Andrew and Dean knew that if he met the bastard he was sure he’d knock the man’s teeth out. 

The trip was going by too fast for Andrew’s taste as in a few short days he’d be back in Sunnydale, he didn’t know why he was so afraid it wasn’t like his parents and brother would remember him, it had been ten years damn it.

 

They stopped by at the Roadhouse to pick up Buffy. 

Buffy ran out and hugged Andrew and said, “Oh god, you still have to use a cane?”

“Yeah,” Andrew said as they headed back to the car, “But damn it, the whole time Grandpa and Dean mothered me, the only one who left me alone was Sam and even then I was sure he was ready to mother me.” 

“Oh you poor baby,” Buffy giggled, “Having a gorgeous man mother you and carry you everywhere,” and sighed, “I wish we were going back to LA.”

“I do too,” Andrew said, “I do too, I wish I knew why dad divorced mom like that?”

“When mom talked to me,” Buffy said, “She said it was because he was having an affair with his personal assistant.” 

Andrew looked puzzled, “Miss Smith? She was, like, eighty years old and dad was having an affair with her?” He shuddered as that picture entered his head. 

Buffy waved towards Bobby and shrugged, “It wasn’t Ms Smith, it’s someone new at the new firm he signed on too.”

Bobby stopped the truck, ran out and gave Buffy a hug and said, “How was your time here?”

“It was good right until I found out about the divorce,” Buffy said, “Then it became kind of crappy but Merrick and Ellen helped me get past it.”

Andrew got back into the car and saw Dean looking at Buffy and Dean said, “So, she’s the fake sister?”

“Yes,” Andrew said, “She is my sister and don’t you dare call her ‘fake sister’ again.”

Dean laughed and said don’t worry I don’t want to piss your family off 

Andrew glared and was still glaring when Buffy came in and saw Dean still laughing and Andrew glaring, she whispered into Andrew’s ear, “If he’s bothering you we can snap his neck and pretend that we were in an accident.”

“Don’t think I’m not tempted,” Andrew growled as Dean laughed.

 

The trip to Sunnydale lasted another four days and Andrew had been steeling himself for when they got in. When the sign showed up Andrew started to hyperventilate, something Buffy hadn’t seen him do since mom had taken all those pictures of him when he had to play the turkey in the second grade thanksgiving day show. 

Dean stopped the car and started his best to calm Andrew down but wasn’t doing very well; he grabbed a paper bag and told Andrew, “Breath in, this it’ll help.” 

Buffy looked concerned; Andrew was terrified of something, she heard the name Sunnydale from somewhere before, ever since her mom had mentioned it to her as where they were moving. She patted Andrew’s back when she remembered that he lived in this town before he came to live with them.

She didn’t like thinking about it but she had faint memories of when Andrew first lived with them when he woke up crying.

“Oh Andrew, it’s going to be alright,” she whispered, “You’re a big guy now, they can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Dean looked at her puzzled and she sighed, “His parents; they weren’t the best, I’m sure he’s told you about his birth parents?”

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly, “He told me a bit about them but not much.”

Buffy snorted as she thought about Andrew’s birth parents; she tried not to judge people before she met them but the Wells family, well, she honestly hated them, though they did something right when they gave up their rights to Andrew and let her parents keep him. 

“They aren’t a favourite topic with him,” Buffy said, “I’m just glad that Bobby is a decent man.” 

“Do they know who adopted him?” Dean asked as he looked at Andrew, whose body was still racked with dry sobs. He was going to kill those bastards who hurt Andrew like that. 

Buffy shook her head and said, “Don’t know, they certainly didn’t care enough to even check up with us on how he was doing.” 

As they continued into Sunnydale Andrew began to feel sick as a familiar feeling of dread and anger came over him. 

Dean looked at Andrew; he looked green and it looked like he was going to hurl and hurl fast. Andrew screamed, “Stop the car!!!” and as the car stopped he got and he began to vomit his breakfast out, he looked behind at the worried look on Buffy’s face, he didn’t want her to worry and he sure as hell didn’t want Dean to see him this weak. 

He got back in and whispered, “I feel better, sorry about having you stop the car.”

Buffy looked at him and said, “You sure you’re alright?” 

“Yeah,” Andrew groaned, “I’m fine, just feeling a bit out there right now. I think it’s being in this damned town again.” 

She nodded, there was something wrong in this town; it really didn’t feel good. Buffy looked at Dean and noted that he was feeling it too: a wrongness in the air, like evil was a fog rising out of the ground and covering the sun itself.

Dean rubbed Andrew’s back and said, “Don’t worry; I’ll keep you safe; I promise.”

Buffy nodded her agreement; no one will hurt her little brother and she wasn’t going to pretend to despise him like she did in Hemery, that girl was gone and buried. 

Andrew got up and said, “I’ll be alright, I can beat this thing.” 

As the car moved through the town Dean noted all the cheerful and bright colours and felt like puking his guts up too, now this place felt nasty; like he was walking waist deep in rancid waste.

Buffy tapped his shoulder and said, “That’s the address.” 

Joyce saw the old black car stop in front of her house and ran out and hugged Buffy as she got out of the car, when she saw Andrew come out she hugged him too, smiling, “It’s so good to see you two again,” as Dean got out and stretched out Joyce nodded to him, “Hello, I’m Joyce Summers.” 

“Oh yeah, Dean Winchester ma’am,” he politely introduced himself to her; he was going to make sure he got along with Andrew’s family. 

“Where’s Bobby?” Joyce asked, “I thought he was coming with you guys?”

“He is, his house is down the street mom,” Andrew said at Joyce’s shocked look, “Didn’t Grandpa tell you?”

“No, he didn’t,” Joyce smiled, “I’m glad though because now I have a babysitter for Dawn.

Andrew about to ask where Dawn was when, suddenly, a blur knocked him down and he was hugging her back. 

Dawn screamed, “Andrew, Buffy, I missed you,” and she cried as Andrew struggled to get up, he grabbed his cane and got up. 

“How’s the leg?” Joyce asked as she grabbed Dawn off Andrew.

“It’s good,” Andrew groaned, “Though Dawnie’s tackle probably made it worse again,” and laughed and hugged his sister. 

Dean smiled, “It was nice to meet you Mrs Summers but I have to go help Bobby and Sam unpack.” 

Joyce smiled back and said, “We can come and help if you want.” 

“No, it’s alright,” Dean smiled, “I’d be surprised if we couldn’t handle ourselves.” 

“Alright,” Joyce said, “But you boys come over for dinner, alright?”

 

TBC

 

Tomorrow I’ll do gang’s first day at Sunnydale high and Buffy will meet the future Scoobies, except this time she has her brother and his friends along. 

How will her first meeting with Giles and the Scoobies go, any suggestions?

And hopefully this chapter was well done.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

 

 

Chapter 16

 

Andrew was sleeping soundly; he was happy to be with his family and Grandpa was just down the street and so was Dean and Sam, it felt like things might not be so crappy though he still had to share his room with Buffy.

In the early morning he got up and looked out and saw that there wasn’t even a glimmer of the sun yet, he got up and walked downstairs and made breakfast. He looked out the window and saw a dark haired man across the street looking at their house, he shuddered, that was creepy; they weren’t here one day and they already had a stalker. 

As he ate his breakfast he grew worried as he was starting to remember bad things about his real father and how he was, like, always showing so much love to his older brother and yet with him it was like he didn’t even exist. His mom was even worse; she looked at him with horror in her eyes and kept muttering that he looked like her parents, something in this evil place was making him remember the bad things. 

Joyce walked down in her bathrobe after she heard the noise and saw Andrew sitting down in the kitchen with a haunted look in his eyes, she walked up and hugged him and whispered, “It’s going to be alright Andrew, Sunnydale’s going to be good for us, you’ll see.” 

He nodded and saw that the sun was up and said, “Mom, I’m going to go for a walk, alright?” 

“Okay,” Joyce whispered, “But you got school today and it wouldn’t do for you to miss it.” 

“I’ll catch a ride with Dean and Sam,” Andrew said softly as he walked out. 

As he walked towards Grandpa Bobby’s house he saw that people were starting to go about their business with false cheer as if the poison in the air wasn’t slowly twisting them. As he walked by Bobby’s house he saw that the lights were on and wondered, ‘Did they sleep at all?’ as he walked over and knocked on the door, Dean answered the door and Andrew blushed; he was shirtless. 

Dean grinned and pulled Andrew in and said, “So, how’s the belly today?”

Andrew smiled back but he felt like crying, he asked Dean, “Is Grandpa awake?”

“You kidding me? He’s being making rock salt rounds since six am,” Dean laughed and grabbed Andrew’s hand, he looked back and said, “It’s good to see you without the cane.” 

“Thanks Dean,” Andrew said quietly as Dean didn’t let go of his hand. 

Bobby smiled as they walked in, he raised an eyebrow at how Dean was grasping Andrew’s hand but decided that he’d talk to Dean about that later, “Andrew,” he said, “How’s things?” 

“Oh,” Andrew said quietly, “They’re fine, I’m just dandy,” and sat down feeling rotten; he wasn’t as bad as yesterday but it was still pretty bad. 

“Good,” Bobby said knowing full well that Andrew was lying through his teeth so not to worry Dean. 

Dean looked at Andrew and Bobby and said, “I’ll be back, I got things to do,” and patted Andrew on the shoulder. 

‘Oh yes,’ Bobby thought, ‘I would definitely have a talk with Dean about what his intentions were towards Andrew, I’m not going to let Andrew get hurt again by demons or by humans.’

Bobby looked at Andrew and said, “You’re not fine, are you?”

“No,” Andrew sobbed, “I keep remembering now; I was only four and yet now I can remember everything, my memories shouldn’t be this good.” 

“Tell me,” Bobby whispered, “Please Andrew, I want to help you.”

“You can’t,” Andrew whispered, “At least not right now,” and drew away from Bobby. 

Dean walked down and saw the stricken look on Bobby’s face and the look of pain on Andrew’s face, he ran back to Andrew’s side and whispered, “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” Andrew mutely said as he got up and was about to leave when Dean pulled him close. 

“Dude, don’t close yourself off to us,” Dean whispered, “Please, I know this place feels wrong and it is wrong, Sammy couldn’t stop hurling last night. We can help.” 

Andrew nodded and allowed Dean to hug him and whispered, “It’ll be alright, I promise. I won’t let anything hurt you and you know Sammy always has your back.” 

“Thanks Dean,” Andrew whispered fully believing that he’d be protected.

“Let’s not have a chick flick moment,” Dean laughed as he rubbed Andrew’s hair. 

“Okay,” Andrew said as Dean let him go, “No chick flick moments.” 

Bobby watched Dean comfort Andrew and sighed, it looked like Dean was serious about Andrew and his grandson didn’t realize it. God he felt old if his grandson was being courted but still he’d talk to Dean. 

“I’ll be going,” Andrew smiled, “I have to get my stuff,” and ran off. 

Dean sighed and Bobby turned him around and said, “So what’s the deal with you and my grandson?”

“Uhh…” Dean began to stammer, he had seen his father on the receiving end of Bobby’s temper and he didn’t want to be on that end.

“First,” Bobby said, “I’ve noticed you staring at him when you think no one’s looking and also you act like he’s yours already, I’ve known you since you since you were little and you were always possessive over things, toys, your brother.”

Dean looked at Bobby and muttered, “Geez, I just like him a lot.” 

Bobby nodded and sat down, “Andrew’s my blood and you have a habit of breaking hearts from what I hear, so what’s going to make Andrew different?”

“Uhh,” Dean whispered, “God, I don’t know but he is different. I’m never going to hurt him.” 

“Alright,” Bobby said, “I don’t care if you’re going to going court him but you keep your hands above the waist until he’s ready and if you hurt him; you better pray whatever lives in this town finds you before I do.”

“What if he’s not interested in me?” Dean said softly. 

Bobby shook his head and muttered something about clueless idiots and said, “He’s interested in you alright, that’s why he hasn’t tried to club you over the head for being so smothering, probably doesn’t even know he likes you that way.”

Dean walked in the room with an odd smile on his face; Sam noticed it and said, “Happy to be going back to school?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Dean smirked and got ready to go. 

A half an hour later Dean called Andrew to see if he wanted a drive to school, he was hoping that he’d would more chances to get to know and get closer to Andrew. 

As Andrew waited for Dean’s car he was still feeling unsure about things; first of all he had looked in the phone book for any mention of the Wells family but there wasn’t, maybe they had moved out of town. When Dean’s car stopped by him he saw Dean smile at him and pull him in. 

As the car moved quickly through Sunnydale Andrew sighed, he was close to finding out if his damned real family was still in the area and he prayed beyond hope that they were gone. 

Buffy sighed, she could’ve stood to be driven here by Dean too as she kinda wanted to get to know him better but she shrugged; Sam was pretty cute too. As she was about to leave the SUV Joyce said, “Buffy, I know it’s not the best town but we have to make the most of it, right?”

“Yeah mom,” Buffy replied as she walked out, she saw Dean and Andrew get out and join her, she looked around and said, “Where’s Sam?”

Dean snickered and said, “He got here before us, he was so damned happy to have a normal school life,” as he patted Andrew’s back. 

As they were walking up the stairs another boy was skating towards them and stopped as he saw the group and hit the guard rail. 

Andrew winced and went to pick him up and said, “You alright?”

“Uuugh, stupid Xander, stupid Xander,” the boy said as he looked at Buffy and nodded. 

Buffy shrugged and said, “You alright? Like my brother asked.” 

“Yeah,” Xander groaned as Andrew pulled him up and brushed him off, he looked at Andrew and said, “Thanks, I can look after myself.” 

Andrew frowned a bit; he had noticed Xander flinching when he had brushed him off, the injury must have come from something else other than the fall. He’d watch and listen to him. 

Xander tried to talk to the blond girl again when he looked around she was gone, he sighed as he walked into school.

 

Buffy saw Sam wave them over to the principal’s office and as they walked in Sam whispered, “Dean, the principal’s a bit touchy feely, really weird.” 

Dean sighed, he hated teachers like that and he swore that if there was group hugs he wasn’t going down without a few headshots. As they entered the office, the principal looked up and smiled.

“Hello, I’m Principal Flutie and I’d like to welcome you to Sunnydale high,” he said as he looked the three kids in front of him. 

“Let me say that when you come here it’s a clean slate,” he said, “Now; let me see your records.”

Andrew and Buffy looked at each other and gulped; he looked at both of them and said, “You instigated a gang war at your dance?”

Buffy said, “Uhh we can explain that. The police actually said we saved lives and almost no one got killed.”

Flutie sighed and said, “You started a gunfight at your high school dance,” and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, this is a fresh start, just don’t start a gunfight here.”

“Uuugh, yeah,” Buffy said, grateful that they wouldn’t have a problem here and besides; she never actually aimed at students during the fight.

“Now,” Mr Flutie said, “Mr Winchester: you seem to have a spotless record; I hope you keep it that way here.” 

“Yeah, you got it,” Dean said as they left before they had to have a group hug. 

As they ran out Dean groaned, “That guy was way scarier than anything I’ve had to fight before.” 

Andrew laughed, “He’s better than our old principal.” 

As they walked out a dark haired girl stopped them and said, “You’re Buffy Summers?” 

“Yeah,” Buffy said with a smile, “And this is my baby brother; Andrew Singer and Dean Winchester.” 

“Hi, I’m Cordelia Chase, it’s nice to meet you,” and she began to talk about the most inane things as she was checking out Dean the whole time and Dean didn’t like it, he moved closer to Andrew and Cordelia had appointed herself their guide. 

“And finally,” she whispered to Buffy, “You need to know who to hang out with and who not to hang out with,” as she pointed out the boy they had seen before along with another dark haired boy and a red haired girl, “They aren’t who you hang out with.”

Andrew looked at the group and said, “They really don’t look bad to me,” and walked over to go talk to them. 

“What’s with your brother?” Cordelia asked, “Is he slow? I said hanging out with them is social suicide.” 

Buffy smiled, Andrew never cared about what people thought of who he hangs out with, its one of his many charms. 

Dean looked at the small group that Andrew was talking too, he looked surprised as Sam came over and began to talk to Willow and he looked at Cordelia and, “So, what’s wrong with them?”

“Oh,” Cordelia said, “Willow’s a geek, who’s only good for helping with homework. I mean, without her the other two would probably still be in kindergarten.” 

“That’s not nice to talk about people behind their backs,” Buffy said with a smile, Cordelia was nice but she reminded her too much of her friends at Hemery, the ones who abandoned her when she became the Slayer. 

“So,” Cordelia said to Dean, “Tell me about yourself.” 

“First of all,” Dean said, “I’m like Andrew: I don’t really care about what people think of my friends and now if you excuse me, that’s my brother sitting next to the red haired girl and I trust his opinion.” 

Buffy followed Dean and Andrew and introduced herself to the small group. 

The dark haired boy said, “Hi, I’m Xander Harris.”

Willow smiled shyly at Andrew, Buffy and Dean and said, “Hi, I’m Willow. 

Jesse quickly introduced himself and looked at Cordelia, who walked off in a huff. He sighed and said, “So, you guys going to the Bronze?”

“What’s the Bronze?” Andrew asked confused. 

“Oh,” Xander grinned, “It’s like the only club here; it’s on the bad side of town, which ironically is only two blocks from the good part of town.”

Andrew stared at Xander and wondered, ‘And which part do you live in I wonder?’ Xander was cheerful, happy; he must’ve been covering something up.

“Well, maybe we’ll see you guys at the Bronze,” Buffy said, “And we can catch up there,” and left. 

Andrew muttered, “I hate clubs, you know that Buffy.” 

Buffy shook her head and they walked towards the library to pick up the text books, maybe they could have a normal life and be able to relax. 

They walked into the library and Andrew looked around and was kind of impressed; it was bigger than he thought it’d be. As they walked in they heard a soft British voice say, “Thank you Mr Wells for your help.”

Andrew paled, a man with brownish hair was helping the librarian; it could only be his brother. He was glad that Buffy hadn’t heard the name but Dean did and Andrew felt Dean’s hand grasp his and calmed him down. 

Dean whispered, “Don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll won’t let him touch you.” 

“Thanks,” Andrew whispered as Tucker walked off and looked at Dean and Andrew with a bit of distaste in his eyes; Andrew looked into them and shuddered slightly. 

Dean glared right back and was pleased when Tucker backed away; he pulled Andrew closer to him and gave a glare of his own right back at them.

Andrew turned around and hugged Dean tightly, terrified. Buffy looked at Dean and whispered. “What was that about?”

“That was my brother,” Andrew whispered, “His name was Wells.” 

Buffy looked down the hallway and muttered. “He is so going to stay away from you, even if I have to break something off him,” and then she noticed how Dean was holding Andrew’s hand, she looked and decided that she’d talk to Dean about how he felt about Andrew later.

Giles looked back and said, “Hello?” He looked at the two children and knew, from Merrick’s description, that they were the ones that he was waiting for and he hated that, he had to act like a typical Watcher until they were willing to trust or one of them got defensive. 

Buffy looked over and said, “Oh yeah, we’re here to pick up out text books.” 

“Oh, I know what you want,” and pulled out a large leather bound book that had the word, ‘Vampires’ engraved on it and said, “There you go.”

“God, it’s my first day here!! Can’t you guys just leave me alone!!!?” Buffy screamed out in frustration. 

“No,” Giles said, “You handled Lothos quite well but you involved people who shouldn’t fight,” as he pointed towards Andrew. 

“My brother you mean!?” Buffy screamed, “He didn’t want to see me fight alone.” 

Giles groaned, this wasn’t going to go well, “A Slayer is to fight alone, to walk her path alone.”

“Forget this!!!” Buffy said, “I’ll call Merrick, I liked him a whole lot better.”

Dean looked confused and Andrew whispered, “I’ll explain everything, I promise. I have a good reason.”

He nodded but kept a hold on Andrew’s hand, as this guy seemed confused. 

“No, forget it,” Buffy said, “I’m officially retired.” 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Giles said, “It’s not like you haven’t been having the Dreams, right?”

Buffy froze, Dreams. She hadn’t wanted to worry Andrew again but she had been having dreams again: of pools of blood and a figure rising out of the pool, they had started coming to her in the Roadhouse and she had tried to pretend that it wasn’t true. 

“Yes,” Buffy said, “I’ve been having the dreams,” she looked at Andrew’s pained look and whispered, “I didn’t want to worry you.” 

“You must know Miss Summers that this whole town was built on a Hellmouth and the energy here attracts demons and other creatures who seek to open it,” Giles said, “This place is where the dimensional walls are weakest.”

Andrew groaned, “Of course it’s evil, I hate this stupid town.” 

Giles looked surprised at Andrew’s outburst and was about to admonish him for yelling and Buffy shrugged, “He was born here.”

“Oh dear lord!!!” Giles said, “Born here?” as he looked at Andrew more warily; people born on the Hellmouth sometimes had mental problems due to the Hellmouth’s influence. 

“Yeah, my family adopted him when he was little,” Buffy said, “And he helped me in LA.”

“Yes, I’m aware of Mr Singer’s help and the council was impressed but Ms Summers, a slayer shouldn’t need help, they should be able to fight alone.” 

Dean, who had been quiet until now, spoke up and said, “What a load of bullshit. Fight alone? What if a Slayer is outnumbered? Are they going to fight until they die?”

Giles was getting frustrated; Merrick’s reports on what had happened in LA were spotty at best and then the man disappeared as the Council had wanted to question him again.

Buffy sighed and turned to leave when Sam came bursting in and said, “They found a dead body in the girl’s locker room!!!” 

“Of course they did,” Buffy groaned as she ran to the locker room, snuck in and saw the man lying on the ground, she tilted his neck and moaned as she saw two puncture marks in his neck and muttered, “Crap!!”

She ran back and looked at Giles and said, “Why can’t you people leave me alone!?” 

Giles put his most impressive voice and said, “Ms Summers, I know this is hard and I do wish we didn’t have to do this but you have no choice, you have a sacred duty…” he was about to continue when Andrew slugged him hard across the jaw. 

Andrew sighed out angrily, “I KNOW you think that she has no choice but guess what, she does and if and when she fights against the vampires I’ll be there helping her.” 

Giles rubbed his jaw and looked at the man and smiled, “Merrick was right; you do have spirit,” and laughed at their confused looks, “Merrick is an old friend of mine and he told me of the ‘unique’ training she received. 

“Merrick has a lot of friends in the council that influenced my appointment as your watcher,” Giles said, “I was the only one he trusted to keep the truth from the Council.”

Andrew sighed with relief and apologised, “I’m sorry, Buffy protected me so long that I wanted to protect her.”

Dean sat there with a look, he wondered just how mad could Andrew get? He held on to Andrew’s hand tighter, impressed. 

“It’s quite alright Mr Singer,” Giles said, “I had to check if you were still willing aid your sister.” 

“Still, I punched you Mr Giles,” Andrew said. 

Giles simply winced as he rubbed where Andrew hit him and said, “Mr Singer, I must insist you get trained.” 

Andrew nodded while Giles continued, “Ms Summers, I will begin to guide you but not today, you deserve a few days off I think.”

“Why are you being so cool?” Buffy asked surprised, Merrick was only so cool because Bobby had told him off. 

“Merrick said that your training style must allow for some changes and am I to believe that both Mr Singers are going to be coming to train too?” Giles said, “And Mr Singer, I believe you still need some practice with magic.”

Andrew nodded and said, “And the Winchesters too.” 

Dean frowned at Giles; he didn’t want Andrew to learn magic. He didn’t want to come over and see a witch hunter kill him because he knew he would kill that hunter. 

As they left they didn’t know their conversation had an eavesdropper, Xander walked out and said “What?”

 

 

TBC 

 

 

I hope the first day at Sunnydale went well and I hope to have the second part of the Harvest on by the weekend. 

Also, should Andrew confront his family? I was planning on it with his family and friends with him and Andrew will be making sure that Xander is removed from his house eventually.

Now about the Harvest: Should Jesse die? I wasn’t actually planning on it but let me know what you think.

 

Please rate and review.


End file.
